My Guardian Angel
by MysticBlood
Summary: Not ENTIRELY a songfic -Dancing in a Masquerade Ball- One never knows how important someone or something is to them unless it's already gone. JirouOC
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long brown hair which was placed in a ponytail and cerulean eyes sighed as she rested her cheeks on her palm. She had been staring outside the window for the whole period and it was already boring her. She let out a soft sigh as her gaze shifted to the resident tensai who was doing the same thing as her.

She noticed how his hair would move gently with him as he moves. How his smiling façade would sometimes falter. How his cerulean orbs would flicker in the light when revealed. How his everything made her fall for him almost 2 years ago.

Then feeling pain in her heart, she shifted her gaze back outside as she forced her mind to stop recalling the painful conversation her mother had with her father.

_"When are you planning on telling her that she is not our child?" a man who stood proudly asked a woman with beautiful golden locks of hair and shining grey eyes. _

_"When she's prepared enough." The woman replied. _

_The talk between the two adults continued, not noticing the 14 year-old girl just outside the room whose eyes were already streaming with tears. _

**_'They're not my real parents' _**

She once again shifted her position as she folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on the folded arms.

'_If they're not my parents…' _she then buried her face deep into her arms, '_then whose child am I?'_ she asked herself.

"Yamashita Miharu-san, are you feeling sick today?" 

A voice asked the said girl looked up from the current position she was in and gave her teacher a grin before replying, "I'm sorry, I just had a sudden attack of headache." She lied fluently.

Her sensei sighed, "Your headaches have been bothering you, Yamashita-san, and I think it's best if you consult your doctor."

Miharu only shook her head, "They're only temporary, sensei. Thank you for your concern."

And with one last sigh, the teacher began her lessons once again.

**- **

**- **

Fuji looked outside the window as he let himself sink deeper into unconsciousness. 

He then felt someone's gaze on him and began to look for the source, as his head turned; he noticed that Miharu had just also turned her head, '_What a strange girl.'_ He thought. He then continued what he was previously doing, but not before long, he heard his sensei speak.

"Yamashita Miharu-san, are you feeling sick today?"

He then turned to face the girl who only looked up from her current position and gave the sensei a grin before replying, "I'm sorry, I just had a sudden attack of headache."

'_Liar.'_ Fuji thought. Many times had he noticed how that girl would lie to the people around her. He had also noticed how distant he was to others despite her talent.

Their sensei sighed, "Your headaches have been bothering you, Yamashita-san, and I think it's best if you consult your doctor."

Miharu only shook her head, "They're only temporary, sensei. Thank you for your concern."

The dull glimmer in Miharu's eyes was enough proof to tell Fuji just how much this girl had been lying.

'_Just as much as me_' Fuji thought to himself bitterly.

**- **

**- **

Yamashita Miharu was just a normal teenager who tries to keep a low profile. She had been studying in Seigaku for almost three years now and in that gap of time, she can't help but fall for the resident tensai.

At first, she didn't want to because she didn't want to get hurt. But Lady Fate had been cruel to her and she fell for the tensai. And what's more, they had been in the same class for 3 consecutive years, yet she had never held a conversation with the tensai.

The tensai, Fuji Shusuke was a boy who was the total opposite of her. He was in the tennis team and he was also very popular throughout the school, a reason why Miharu thought that it was virtually impossible for her to reach the tensai.

Although she believed that they shared a special bond as they both had the same shade of brown hair and both of them had cerulean eyes. Some could even say that they looked like twins, but the glasses that Miharu wore made her look a bit different. Although the glasses were pretty much useless as she had great eyesight.

And with such eyes, it had always been a help to her to be able to locate Fuji quickly. Even from the rooftop, his brown hair which is gently caressed by the wind always stood out among all others. The gracefulness of the way he would hit the tennis ball always looked magnificent. And no matter which angle you'd look at it. He looked so…

"Perfect…" the words escaped Miharu's lips as she took off her glasses.

Classes had already ended and there was no need for her to continue this masquerade she had held. She then let her hair free from its ties and made it cascade freely down her back. She gave Fuji one last look as she turned around and made her way down the stairs.

Students have already left the school at this hour which made her feel safe.

But unknown to her, the tensai that she gazed from the rooftop had also just ended his match and was headed for the showers.

Miharu was taking her time in the classroom as she traced her fingers on Fuji's desk, "If only you knew…" her voice whispered.

Then she heard soft footsteps heading toward the direction of the classroom which made her panic a bit. _'But I'm pretty sure everyone has left!'_

She then noticed the bag that was placed on the chair of the desk she previously traced her finger on.

'_Shit…I thought he brought his bag along with him!' _

And with that, she immediately made her way towards the door, but as she stepped out, she almost bumped into the one and only Fuji Shusuke who looked as surprised as she was.

"Yamashita-kun?" Fuji asked, unsure if the girl in front of him was really the same girl that kept a low profile of herself.

The said girl's eyes only widened as she gave a soft apology to Fuji before running of with her hair trailing behind her.

The moment she had turned around, she felt herself blush at the close proximity between her and Fuji.

It felt comfortable in a weird way.

She then also recalled how Fuji was shocked to see her with her hair down and without her eye glasses.

'_I must've really looked hideous!'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a moment. That must've been the stupidest thing she had did while running since she ran straight unto the wall, just missing the exit door by a few inches.

'_And that must've looked really stupid! Good thing no one - ' _

"Yamashita-kun? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see Fuji.

'_So fast.'_ She thought.

"I ran after you because you left this on your desk, I thought that it must be important to you." Fuji said while handing her a black notebook with her name artistically etched on the front cover. It was her diary damn it and it was where she wrote how much she felt for Fuji!

Miharu forced herself to speak, "D – did you read it?"

Fuji shook his head, "No."

Miharu felt relieved. Then, she realized, she just talked to Fuji!

_THE _ Fuji Shusuke!

She felt her blood rise as she held on her diary tighter. She picked up her bag and thanked Fuji then excused herself before running away.

"What a strange girl." Fuji said to himself.

Then, he noticed a piece of paper which was lying on the ground.

"How clumsy of her." He said to himself again before bending down and opening the piece of paper. 

**_I can strive on _**

**_I can carry on _**

**_I can live on _**

**_I can be strong. _**

**_I don't want to seem weak _**

**_In your eyes. _**

**_Please find what my heart seeks. _**

**_Before it dies. _**

Fuji finished reading the little poem and wondered of to whom was Miharu writing this to?

He stared at the distancing silhouette of the girl, '_She's just holding up the same façade as I.'_

He is a tensai and he noticed the façade that she had been holding up until now.

She smiles, but it never reaches her eyes, she laughs but it never reaches her heart.

'_Just like me. And we're dancing together in this masquerade ball.'_

**- **

**- **

Miharu walked down the streets, she couldn't help but blush recalling the previous encounter she had with Fuji.

'_We were so close!_' she thought.

Then, she got out her phone and dialed the number of someone who had been a really great friend to her, "Jiroh-kun, are you sleeping?" she asked.

The person on the other line of the phone yawned before replying, "Just woke up, Mi-chan, why?"

Miharu grinned, "Ne, Ji-kun, why don't you meet me at the ice cream parlor today? My treat!" she knew that Akutagawa Jiroh, her best friend, couldn't resist the sweet temptation of ice cream.

"Sure, Mi-chan! Where?" Jiroh asked, "Same-same." Miharu said before cutting the call.

She was in a great mood today, and nothing is going to go wrong.

**- **

**- **

"This is so wrong." Miharu said as she saw Jiroh with the rest of the Hyotei regulars.

She stood there by the door and stared at Jiroh, hoping he'd look back and see her.

Thankfully, he did.

"Mi-chan! Over here! Over here!" he called out.

Miharu sighed as she dragged herself towards Jiroh's direction. She could feel the weird stares Jiroh's friends were giving her. Of course they'd stare at her. She was a Seigaku student and Jiroh was a Hyotei student. Jiroh called her by a pet name. Now what's nothing to stare about?

As soon as she reached in arms reach to Jiroh, he immediately pulled her and introduced her to everyone.

"Mi-chan, these are my friends and teammates, everyone, Mi-chan." Jiroh said with a grin.

'_That didn't help._' Miharu thought. '_I didn't even get to know their names!'_

As soon as she sat down, thankfully, a boy who was by far the tallest among them all spoke up. "I'm Ohtori Chotarou, yoroshiku ne?" Miharu gave him a smile before introducing herself, "Yamashita Miharu, yoroshiku."

After that, the rest of them just suddenly introduced themselves.

"Shishido Ryou." _'Nice cap.' _

"Oshitari Yuushi." '_The aura of genius-ity…is that a word? Who cares…' _

"Hiyoshi Wakashi." _'Hm…familiar…martial artist or something?' _

"Mukahi Gakuto." '_Annoying bubblegum.' _

"Usu." _'You're name, stupid.'_

Then that left one person who didn't introduce himself. Miharu only stared at him, he stared back. The staring contest went on for about 5 minutes until Miharu spoke up.

"Well?"

The boy raised a brow, "Well, what?"

"What's your name?"

The other regulars gaped.

She didn't just say that she didn't know who that boy was.

"Are you saying that you don't know Ore-sama?!" the boy asked haughtily.

Miharu scoffed, "Why do you think are your teammates introducing themselves to me? It's because I don't know them."

The boy only glared at her, refusing to give his name to this girl.

Then, Miharu shrugged and stood up heading towards the counter, she briefly looked at the menu then called out to Jiroh, "Ji-kun, what'd you want? Like I said my treat."

Jiroh immediately stood up and pointed to the Chocolate Parfait, then to the Banana Split.

After a few more pointing, he felt a sadistic aura beside him. When he looked at the person beside him, which was Miharu, he noticed the smile she gave him and her eyes which were closed showing him that she was already annoyed.

"Eheh…Chocolate Parfait, please." He said to the lady on the counter.

After Miharu paid for him, they went back to the others, Miharu was still smiling with her eyes closed. She can calm down that way.

"You know what; you look like that Fuji Shusuke of Seigaku when you do that." Jiroh commented.

Miharu tilted her head to the side, telling him to expound. But before Jiroh could say anything, Shishido cut him off.

"Now that you've mentioned it, you really do!"

The anonymous boy then spoke up, "Are you a spy that was sent to spy on us?"

Miharu chuckled, "If I was a spy, why would I eat with you? Moreover, I am already a spy for myself."

"And Ore-sama is wondering of who you're spying."

"Don't worry 'cause it'll never be you."

"Of course, that's because you're already awed by Ore-sama's mere presence."

"'Che...I'm rather horrified by your presence."

The boy twitched, "Ore-sama cannot accept that behavior of yours, Miharu!"

That certainly shocked them.

Miharu only opened her eyes, which revealed hatred, "Oh yeah? Well change _your _behavior first, Keigo!"

Jiroh just lost grip of the spoon making it fall ungracefully to the floor.

How did they know each other?

**- **

**- **

I deleted the story **Just a Smile **and I'm replacing it with this one… I hope that this'd be better… I have my reasons…. Uhmm…I lost all data that I had for that story and then…I lost track of the plot…so I'm really sorry! I hope that this one would make up to it! I want to make the chapters long…so…please help me out!! Thanks!

P.S. I just finished reading the **FINAL **chapter of the PoT manga…too bad it already ended…I hope Konomi-sama would make a sequel when insert spoiler here!!!x

**MysticBlood**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You know, you look really funny…" a little five year old girl commented as she sat across a boy. "And why would Ore-sama look funny?" asked the boy. _

_The little girl wore black shorts and a red shirt. Her hair was kept in a low pigtail as she was wearing a white cap. The boy who sat across her wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Their parents left them in the public playground and both had found each other's company._

_The girl shrugged as a reply to the boy's answer. Then she remembered something to ask._

"_What's your name?"_

_The boy smirked as if he greatly prided himself. "Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo." _

_The girl only nodded whiles her mouth in the shape of 'o'._

"_Well mine's Yamashita Miharu and all I can say is you look funny. And your kinda mean…but you talked to me so I guess you're my friend, right?"_

_The boy looked at the girl before her who didn't seem too fascinated by his presence. His parents had told him that people around him would be honored or fascinated by his mere presence but this girl didn't seem even close to that. Instead, she wanted him as her __**friend**_

_Atobe shrugged, "Well, I guess…"_

_The girl jumped up with a grin, "Good! Now that we're friends, I'm going to give you an ad…advance…no… ad-eyes? Uhmm…" the girl mulled over it for a moment, then, Atobe filled in for her, "Advice?"_

_That seemed to be it as the girl ecstatically nodded, "Yep,that! My…ad…ad…well, whatever that word was, for you is this: _Change your attitude ne, Keigo_.'_

_Atobe seemed shocked and baffled. Not only did the girl told him to change but she even called him by his given name._

"_Why would I?" he asked._

"_Because, if you change, then you might have even more friends! Like this many!" the girl extended her arms, "Or maybe more! Like as size as this playground! Then, you wouldn't be lonely! Then, you can eat ice cream together!" Miharu grinned as she finished talking._

_Atobe stared at the weird girl in front of her. "You are my friend, right?" he asked._

_The girl nodded, "Yep!"_

"_Well, how about we buy ice cream? Okaa-sama gave me money." _

_Miharu's eyes brightened, "Really? Oh wait, let me go get my friend first, he also loves ice cream!" _

_Then, Miharu ran off._

_Atobe pouted._

"_I thought I was __**her **__friend."_

_Minutes later, they found themselves sitting under a shady tree happily licking their ice creams._

_Miharu was animatedly talking while the two boys listened to her babbling. Suddenly, she stopped talking and began coughing. The two boys thought that it was just nothing, but then the coughing failed to cease and the two boys began to panic. They both came to her aid with Atobe gently patting her back as what his mother would do when he'd choke. Jirou then ran across the playground where he saw the 'older people' and pointed towards his friend, they then rushed towards the small girl and asked her if she was okay, Atobe who was already somewhat pissed, spoke up, "Of course she's not okay! Can't you see she's coughing!"_

_After he said that, he felt a small hand on his, "It's okay, Keigo…I'm okay already…" she then paused for a while, "It's just normal…" she added in a small voice. The older people started to disperse._

_After a while of silence, a boy around the age of 8 came, "Miharu, it's time to go now…you too, Jirou." He said. Miharu then stood up with the help of Jirou, they waved good-bye to Atobe and Miharu added, "Bye-bye, Keigo! Remember we're friends!" he could hear the giggle she added at the end when her brother tickled her in a teasing way._

_Atobe watched their silhouettes disappear. Then, his limousine arrived. He entered the limousine and realized that he had not used 'Ore-sama' ever since Miharu declared that they were friend, and then he thought over his new friends last words._

**Remember we're friends!**

Atobe Keigo never realized that until now, Akutagawa Jirou and Yamashita Miharu were still the best of friends when he saw Miharu enter the Ice Cream Parlor.

They had bits of conversation.

If you consider an argument and a conversation as one.

It had been so long since he last heard from her. And he couldn't stop himself from asking himself, '_I thought I was her friend.'_

**-o0o-**

In the Seigaku Tennis Courts, practice had just ended and they were all inside the club house fresh from shower. 

"Hey, how about we go to this Ice cream parlor I found one day? They have really great flavors!" Momoshiro suddenly said.

Eiji who had a knack for sweet stuff, without hesitation approved of Momoshiro's idea, "Right! It would be a sweet treat for us for practicing really hard!"

Fuji smiled at the thought, "Now that I think about it, I haven't had ice cream for a while now."

After that, they just all agreed to come, except for Tezuka who actually had to be forced and blackmailed to the point Fuji's persuasion worked.

They were having a small conversation towards their way to the ice cream parlor when Fuji noticed a familiar figure inside who was surrounded by Hyotei regulars.

Then, it clicked to him.

_Yamashita-kun?_

**-o0o-**

Yamashita Miharu stood up from her seat as she planned to strangle Atobe. Then she heard someone say her name.

_Yamashita-kun?_

She glanced around and saw the Seigakue regulars approaching. Fuji's attention was on her, as she noticed. '_Was Fuji-san the one who called me?'_ she wondered to herself.

Realizing that if they found her together with Hyotei regulars, they'd mistake her for a spy. She immediately grabbed her bag and instinctively kissed Jirou on the cheek.

"I've gotta go, Ji-kun. See ya some other time!"

Jirou was red from the contact and at the same time confused of why she left in such a hurry. The answer came in a few minutes later.

"Seigaku" Atobe said with much hatred and venom.

Noticing the Hyotei Regulars, the Seigaku regulars stopped on their tracks. "Well, wouldn't this be a nice chance to be acquainted with them, Tezuka?" Fuji said.

Tezuka sighed as he agreed to Fuji's comment.

It would be a nice way to acquaint with them.

But Fuji had different plans in mind.

He wanted to know what relationship Yamashita Miharu had with Hyotei.

And most especially to Akutagawa Jirou.

He had no idea why she immediately ran out almost at the moment he thought of her name.

When she looked at them.

It was almost as if she heard his thoughts.

But was it even possible when they weren't related or anything?

**-o0o-**

Yamashita Miharu placed a hand over the area of her heart.

Honestly, strenuous activities would kill her.

She then let herself walk in a steady pace as she let herself observe the scenery around her. Even though she's passed her e at least a thousand times, she never gets tired of seeing the little children in the public playground. Where they would just freely play without any worries. 

She envied them. 

She looked at one particular girl. 

A girl who wore a green and white dress. She had seen her in the park for loads of times and now, she wanted to talk with her.

She slowly walked towards the girl and abruptly stopped beside her. She then opened her mouth to speak, "It's quite envious, ne?" her voice was soft that it almost appeared like she didn't want to break the peacefulness.

"Yea, it is." The girl beside her replied.

She looked at the girl and smiled, she was beautiful. The girl had big brown eyes and brown hair which was freely flowing on her back.

"I'm Yamashita Miharu. You are?"

The girl looked at her and smiled, "Ookami Mitsuki."

Miharu smiled, "It's quite a nice name, what does it mean?"

Tsuki then replied without hesitation, "Ookami for _Wolf _and Mitsuki for _Full moon_."

Miharu nodded, "So what school do you go to?"

"I'm a sophomore in Seigaku."

"Really? I'm a Senior there but I think I haven't seen you before."

Mitsuki looked down somewhat depressed, "I don't go to school often."

Miharu curiously asked, "Why?"

Mitsuki looked at her, her eyes were in a deeper shade of brown.

"I have cancer in the throat and they are giving me only a few months more or if possible just year more to live." Her voice was almost inaudible, but Miharu heard it.

She didn't pity the girl. No. Because she knew that if you pity someone, it'd only make them loose hope.

"Really? So…if I tell you that it isn't an excuse not to attend school, will you go back to school?"

Mitsuki looked at the girl as if she had grown another head.

Miharu shrugged, "Live your life to the fullest. Even though life sucks, you should enjoy it. I mean, if it's a year more, then a year full of happiness which you can cherish should be what you aim for." Her gaze transferred to the little children, "I mean…you're quite lucky…"

Miharu then held back tears as she remembered things which were kept at the back of her head.

"You're quite lucky to be given at least a year more to live life. To start life anew."

Mitsuki's gaze at the girl softened, "Yeah…I guess you're right. But…why are you telling me this?"

Miharu grinned at her, "Just because. Well, gotta go now. It's somewhat getting dark. Ja."

Mitsuki then walked off, waving a hand at her new friend.

Mitsuki also waved a hand at her as she thought to herself, _'Maybe she's right. I guess I should go back to school…I do want to let someone know that I like him.'_

**-o0o-**

Miharu stood at her gates and looked at the gate beside theirs.

Then, she proceeded to the gate beside theirs. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the gates.

"Ah…Miharu-chan!" a young lady exclaimed, she immediately opened the gates and let her in, "Jirou is upstairs, I think he's sleeping but there's no way the he'd sleep when you're here."

Miharu grinned at the woman, "Thanks Akutagawa-baachan."

The woman smiled at Miharu back as she went upstairs to Jirou's room.

"I wonder when I would have grandbabies…" she asked herself.

Miharu opened the door without knocking knowing that she could get in even without knocking. When she entered, she found Jirou lying on his bed, sound asleep. She sat on the bed and looked at her friend. She sighed. She wanted to wake him up but at the same time she didn't want to.

She just wanted to talk even though he's asleep.

"Ne, Ji-kun…"she began. Her voice was really soft. "Y'know…Fuji and I talked back at school but it was not really a formal talk coz it was just really something stupid. Then he even returned to me my diary…I was scared when he did coz what if he read it? He might know that I like him…But you know what? I think I'll tell him that I like him before 6 months would pass. That's my goal for now."

She then stood up and stretched. "Well, gotta go…sorry if I didn't wake you up."

She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Oyasumi Ji-kun."

She walked out the door and headed down, she bade good-bye to Jirou's mother and went home.

"Tadaima!" 

"Where were you?" her mother asked.

"Oh…I went to the Akutagawa's for a bit." She replied.

"Okay. Dinner is set in 30 minutes 'kay?"

"Yep."

With that she ran up her room and turned her computer in.

She logged in her Yahoo! Messenger and stared long and hard at the name who wanted to add her in his list of friends.

_Fuji Syuusuke._

She couldn't help but grin like a chesire cat and eagerly added him.

**-o0o-**

Akutagawa Jirou opened his eyes. 

He wasn't sleeping.

No.

When he heard Miharu talking with his mother, he feigned to be sleeping to fully hear what Miharu has to say. And he think that he's heard it all. 

He touched the cheek where Miharu kissed him.

Then, he let out a sigh as he recalled what he did for her friend earlier.

_Flashback_

_Akutagawa excused himself from the other regulars saying that he was already sleepy and that he wanted to go home. _

_He secretly held a little paper in his hand containing Miharu's Yahoo! Messenger address._

_When he passed by Seigaku, he purposely passed beside Fuji and swiftly placed the paper in his hands. He saw Fuji open his eyes for a while then they closed again._

"_Just add that to your YM." Jirou said._

_End of Flashback_

'She'd be really happy.'

He thought as he looked at the bedroom directly located just beside his. It was Miharu's room and he could clearly see her grin. "I guess he already added her."

He let out a soulful sigh and recalled what Miharu said.

"**I think I'll tell him that I like him before 6 months would pass. That's my goal for now."**

**6 months…**

Jirou shook his head disdainfully, "I can't believe she already thought of that."

**-o0o-**

That's the end of my 2nd chappie…I would like to thank:

**MiaChaAn fujilovesme **and **GakutoMukahi**

Thanks so much for the reviews! And yeah..sorry for the delayed updates…but..Examination just ended and so this is my gift! Yey! I want to update more often but I still have my clearance to take care of…so..please bear with me! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yahoo! Messenger.**

MyticBlood


	3. Chapter 3

Frightened cerulean eyes opened to reveal the tears that once remained a secret.

Downstairs, she could hear her brother thrashing.

He was drunk.

Again.

Miharu tightly closed her eyes and cover her ears. Hoping that everything would just end right then and there. She could hear the shouting and then silence. 

'_Otou-san must've silenced him._'

However, the screaming continued. 

She couldn't bear it anymore. 

She stood up and went to her terrace. The terrace that was only an inch away from hers belonged to Jirou. She then stepped on the railing and jumped over to her friend's, she opened the door and gently shook the sleeping red head. When he woke up, he became worried seeing the tears that streamed down the eyes of his best friend. Hearing the shouting from her house gave him enough reason why.

He moved a bit to the side and Miharu immediately sat down on the space Jirou offered her.

"I'm sorry if I came here again, Ji-kun…it's just that…I…I'm scared." Miharu said in between hiccups. Ever since high school began where her brother found a bad company as _friends_, he'd been coming home late drunk as often as possible. 

And this night was one of those.

Jirou held the shaking and terrified girl in his arms.

When they were kids, he discovered that Miharu was scared of loud sounds. And even more terrified that the brother whom she loved the most in their family turned into a drunk.

Whispering soothing words into her ears while slowly cradling her made him think back to the times they had before.

When they were kids, he vaguely remember that Miharu also had a new friend, though he had only met him once…when they were together eating ice cream in the public playground. The boy…what was the name of the boy…he forgot..all he knew was the boy looked like…

Atobe Keigo.

Jirou thought again.

_**Atobe Keigo?!**_

Deciding to forget about the weird topic, he looked at the girl in his arms.

He could feel the calm breathing. Realizing that Miharu was already asleep, he positioned her in his arms as they lay down so that she was still in his arms.

**-o0o-**

The sun's warm rays lit the features of two figures lying on the bed, hugging each other.

Miharu slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth near her; she looked up to see Jirou peacefully sleeping, his head was only a few inches from hers so she could feel the air he exhaled. For a long time, he had forgotten the way her best friend looked cute when sleeping. She grinned as she pinched Jirou's nose making breathing impossible for him. When air had finally emptied his lungs, he abruptly opened his eyes and shook his head, Miharu let go of her hold and laughed. Jirou immediately sat up straight and stared at her, "That's the thanks I get for comforting you?! Sheesh…"

Miharu stopped laughing and pouted, "It was boring…"her head scanned the room and saw the alarm clock which read 7:15 am. 

"For the love of God, Ji-kun. We're freaking late!" Miharu stood up and went out to Jirou's terrace. She jumped over and shouted behind her back, "Thanks, Ji-kun!"

She went in the showers and changed into her uniform, she then combed her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her fake glasses, slowly went down the stairs and crept into the kitchen grabbing a 2 pieces of toast and her bento. 

Walking out of the gates, she was greeted by Jirou.

"Wow, this is the first time that you got out before me." Miharu teasingly commented. Jirou grinned at her. Miharu then realized that he brought with him his bike.

"You're using the bike? What if you would fall asleep?!" Miharu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't coz you'd be with me." Jirou said, "Now, hop on."

Miharu sat on the seat that was located in front of Jirou. The seat she always sat on everytime. When she was already set, Jirou began paddling. The cool wind met with Miharu's and Jirou's faces. People would sometimes turn their heads obviously wondering why two students from two rivaling schools were together on one bike. Miharu took a bite from her toast and let Jirou bite some. Sure, it was like PDA (Public Display of Affection), but they were used to sharing a lot of things, so it wasn't unusual for them.

As soon as they arrived in Seigaku, Miharu jumped off the bike and kissed Jirou on the cheek, "See ya, and thanks for the ride."

Jirou smiled at her, "No problem. I'm going to fetch you too okay. I just want to…make sure…you know…"

Miharu's smile faltered a bit, "Oh…okay."

"And make sure you won't bruise yourself, don't run and eat finish your lunch!" Jirou instructed like a mother would.

Miharu stared at her best friend, "Haaaiii….okaa-san.."

Jirou ignored what she said and went off not before saying "Bye! Take care of yourself!"

Miharu then walked towards the school gate. She was really _really __**REALLY **_late.

She wore her glasses and walked in the corridors towards her room; she peeked in the door and sighed.

"Classes had already began ne, Yamashita-kun?" a voice said. Miharu turned around and met the owner of the dreadful voice.

The rare orbs of sapphire clashed.

"Ah…hai, Fuji-san. Anou…are you late?" Miharu asked, not wanting to feel awkward around him.

"Actually, no. Tennis practices just ended." Fuji replied.

Miharu felt the whole world around her collapse.

'_And to think that I thought he would be late. He's in the Tennis regulars for goodness sake!'_

Feeling an intense glare coming from behind, Miharu whipped her head around only to be met by the teacher's evil glare.

"And are you two…late?"she asked almost sadistically.

"No, Aashi-sensei. I just came from tennis practice and Yamashita-kun here was asked to help in keeping the training materials." Fuji said fluently.

Miharu stared at him. 

This time, not because he looked charming –although he really looked charming- but this time because he actually made an excuse for her.

Miharu felt the teacher's gaze on her, "Is that true, Yamashita-san?"

Miharu meekly nodded.

She heard the teacher sigh, "Very well then, come in now."

As they both entered, Miharu could feel the stares that the class was giving them. She looked down at the floor and proceeded to her seat. 

She stole a glance at her one and only savior, Fuji Syuusuke.

Her lips then turned into a small smile as she looked out the window.

**-o0o-**

Akutagawa Jirou entered Hyotei and saw no student around.

Of course, he is late, so it was to be expected. What he didn't expect was hearing the diva's voice.

"And why were you absent from the morning practice, Akutagawa? Not to mention very late! That is not proper!" Atobe rambled.

Jirou sighed and wondered how his best friend made this guy shut up yesterday.

'_Yesterday._'

Jirou then asked a question that he forgot to ask Miharu this morning.

"Were you the boy that was with us, Mi-chan and I, when we were five?"

That shut him up.

Atobe Keigo stared at Akutagawa Jirou.

"No time for chit-chat, get to your class now! You are running extra laps this afternoon practice for being late!" Atobe announced.

Jirou only shrugged and noticed how he wanted to evade the topic so badly.

_So it's an obvious 'yes''_

Arriving at his classroom door, he knocked a bit then received a full-blown lecture for being late before being allowed to go in.

Arriving at his seat, he immediately fell asleep dreaming of his one and only best friend.

**-o0o-**

'_No. This is not right._' Miharu thought as she found herself being seated in a table with the Seigaku Tennis Regulars.

Fuji had invited her to sit with him.

Not _them!_

Miharu then slowly stood up and apologized, "Uhm…I still have some important…stuff to do, so I gotta go." She said before walking away.

She didn't want to run remembering_Ji-kun_'s advice.

Truthfully, she didn't have anything to do.

She just wanted to get away from there.

She proceeded to the rooftop as it was the best place around. She made her way up and sat down, enjoying the silence. She opened her bento and began eating. 

"Ah, Miharu-senpai!" 

Miharu then turned around only to see 4 sophomores by the rooftop door.

"Miharu-senpai, we didn't know that you eat your lunch here." Said the red-head of the group whom she remembered as Kitoro Harumi.

Miharu only smiled at them, "Well, this is one of the rare moments where I eat my lunch here." She said, "Care to join me?"

They all nodded eagerly and sat around her.

Although with her classmates, she was known as the silent one, with the lower years, she was considered as a friend. Unknown to some, she would even sometimes help them with their home works.

"Ne, Miharu-senpai…" Touyama Miaka, a girl with blue hair and onyx eyes began when she was cut off by Miharu herself, "Just Miharu-neechan."

Touyama blushed, "Ah…ha-hai, Miharu-neechan. Ano…is it true that you and Akutagawa Jirou of Hyotei are like…" she then paused a bit "…this?" she then crossed fingers. Miharu knew what it meant, but pretended not to.

"Eh?"

"Like you know…" Hanaruki Seira, a girl with short chocolate brown hair and silver eyes continued, "Boyfriend-Girlfriend."

Miharu just laughed.

A lot of people really misunderstood them.

"Of course not. He's just my best friend you know." Miharu said.

Ryuuki Hana then spoke up, "But you two are always seen together!"

Miharu shook her head, "Don't over exaggerate, Ryuuki-chan."

Miharu then began to tidy up, "Well, it was nice eating with you guys, but I have to go now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not Miharu-neechan!" Hanaruki said.

"Well, ja!" Miharu then walked down the stairs.

Suddenly, her vision blurred and she felt like hurling out what she had just eaten.

She leaned on the wall beside her to balance herself. She took one step at a time. Missing a step, she felt darkness dawn upon her, the last thing she saw was a figure motioning to catch her.

**-o0o-**

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura were walking together as they had just recently finished their lunch and their kohais went off on their own towards their rooms. 

As they turned around a staircase, they saw a girl, Yamashita Miharu actually, leaning against the wall before falling down. 

Fuji immediately reacted and caught her just in time. Tezuka commanded Fuji to bring her to the nurse which he gladly obliged. The girl in his arms was surprisingly light and she even felt hot. Not caring about the looks that were given to them, he proceeded to enter the Clinic and placed her on one of the beds available. The nurse then came in and placed a hand on her forehead before exclaiming, "She's burning!"

She then instructed Fuji to get water and a towel from the cabinet and bring it to the table beside the table Miharu.

Fuji then heard the nurse sigh, "This has been the 3rd fever she had this month, I wonder why she even still comes to school with that condition of hers."

This caught Fuji's attention. "What do you mean by '_condition'_?"

The nurse looked shocked, "You mean you don't know?! Why that girl…not even informing her classmates that – Yamashita-san!" the nurse then pushed Fuji aside and ran to the girl's aide. 

Miharu was forcing herself to stand up with one thought in mind, '_At least that stopped her from telling him…crap..'_ with that, she actually vomited everything that she had just previously eaten. The nurse then gently pushed her back to bed.

"Please…don't tell anyone." Miharu whispered to the nurse.

The nurse then looked at the girl before her and nodded. She understands her. She needs someone who would like her for who she is and not out of pity.

She gave the girl a brief nod and then, seeing the girl close her eyes with a small smile comforted her.

Fuji looked at Miharu as her chest slowly rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. 

A sure sign that she was already sleeping.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Augh…" Miharu slowly sat down and felt her head, "So…hot…" she slowly stood up realizing that no one was around. She weakly picked up her bag from the ground which was probably brought there by Fuji. She then walked towards the door and walked through the corridors silently. Classes were still probably going on and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible to avoid people seeing her in such a state.

Then, she decided to leave Jirou a message.

Taking out her phone, she weakly pressed each button as she typed.

**Heya Ji-kun. .uhm. .you see I had fever and I decided to wait for you under that sakura tree beside the school's tennis courts..you know here that is right?. .well. .I'll be waiting..**

**Mi-chan =3**

After pressing the send button, she continued her way. Situating under a sakura tree just beside the school's tennis courts was a great place to be. The shade that the tree gave was heavenly and the place rarely had people passing. Settling on the side which is unseen from the courts, Miharu hugged herself as she felt the cold wind. Nonetheless, she fell asleep.

**-o0o-**

A certain red head's dream became foggy and the girl he dreamt about began reaching out to him.

"_Ji-kun…Ji-kun…Ji-kun!"_

He then felt something vibrate from his pocket and woke up from his nightmare. Reaching out for his cellphone, he rubbed his eyes and read the message. He read it again and again until it finally dawned to him.

He abruptly raised his right hand and stood up, not waiting for the teacher to acknowledge him, "May I have a pass to leave school?" he said.

All heads turned to him.

"Sorry, Akutagawa-san, but you have to wait until school ends." Said the sensei.

You could hear the small whimpers that Jirou let out. "Then, may I go to the bathroom?"

His sensei sighed, "Yes, you may." With that, Akutagawa Jirou took off finding his Buchou's room. He knocked on it and slowly waited for the sensei to answer.

"Yes, Akutagawa-san, what may I do for you?" the sensei asked as soon as he opened the door. "I want to talk with Atobe-buchou." He said, the sensei raised an eyebrow and proceeded to call the said person before stepping aside. 

"What is it, Akutagawa? This better be good." Atobe immediately demanded as soon as they were face to face.

"Mi-chan has a fever and knowing her, she's just escape from the clinic again. I really need to fetch her Atobe-buchou, you knew her!" Jirou said. Atobe only stared at him, "It's only a fever right? What harm can it do to her?"

Jirou shook her head, "You have no idea of what state she's in, Buchou."

Atobe, curiosity arising, asked, "And what _state_ is she in, Akutagawa?"

Jirou bit his lip before saying anything.

Since birth, he had promised to Miharu that he'd never tell a soul about the condition she's in. 

It's not the he doubted Atobe Keigo but a promise is a promise. 

Then, knowing Miharu, she just doesn't want to burden others. 

But, with Atobe helping, it's even possible to do anything.

But Miharu had been his best friend for as long as he can remember.

Atobe had his whole respect so he probably had the right to know.

Miharu would kill him if another soul would know.

Jirou was utterly confused of what to do. Then, he decided, "If you help me and Mi-chan agrees for me to tell you about her condition, will you help?"

Atobe realized that Jirou might've not told him because of a promise. Atobe, for once, sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you better thank Ore-sama!" Atobe declared.

**-o0o-**

At last, classes at Seigaku ended and a certain tensai was to be found heading towards the tennis courts with his friend, Kikumaru Eiji. Then, out from the corner of his eyes, he saw a shivering figure under a sakura tree. "Ne, Eiji, do cats shiver?" Fuji asked, Eiji then thought for a while, "Yep, they do. They're afraid of water." Then, his rambling continued.

Fuji slowly headed towards the tree and Eiji followed suit. 

The scene before them made their hearts sink.

A shivering Yamashita Miharu who was practically as white as a sheet of paper lay there. Fuji took out his Seigaku jersey and wrapped it around her figure, feeling her forehead, he tsked. 

"She's even hotter now." He whispered, "Nya, Fujiko-chan, shouldn't we bring her to her clinic?" Eiji questioned. Fuji sighed, "I think it's better if we don't." Fuji said as he picked up the cellphone that had been vibrating the whole time, then decided to answer it.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Akutagawa-kun. Don't worry; she's just under the tree just like she said she would be. Hm? Yes, she's been there but I think she escaped. Yes, no problem." Fuji then ended the call and placed the cellphone inside her backpack.

He had no idea as to why he was doing this, but he felt the urge to protect Miharu. 

And no reason came into mind as to why.

After minutes of waiting, they heard a faint ring of a bell. Then through the Seigaku gates, Akutagawa Jirou ran his way towards Miharu. Picking her up bridal style, he then made his way towards his bike and gently placed her on her usual spot. He then positioned himself on his bike and thanked Fuji. They then sped their way off.

Fuji then saw the bag that was left on the ground, "How clumsy." He commented as he picked the bag up and proceeded to the courts with Eiji.

**-o0o-**

**Man…I think I failed this chapter!!TT-TT**

**Well, anyways, I hope that you'd review! Oh yea, it's also be nice if you'd give me like tips and all…After all, being open-minded is a good thing as a writer, right? **

**Also, I'm accepting Beta-requests, so if you trust me enough, then, you can ask me to beta your story.**

**I decided that when the story ends, I'm going to give out COOKIES! A Golden Cookie for the person who had reviewed to me the most and also a silver and bronze to those who had followed…hihihi…. Review!!**

**Summer!!At last!! Well, not really…I still have my clearance…TT-TT**

**Thanks to:**

**Fujilovesme, ** **singer in the wind** , **darkxXxflames**, **silver0scorpion,** **GakutoMukahi, ** **blackrose4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why can't I just die now?**_

_**I keep on smiling…but no one even notices that I never want to smile.**_

_**I just keep on being a burden to the people around me.**_

_**I don't want to gain any friends…yet at the same time, I want to.**_

_**I have already burdened enough people around me to deserve friends.**_

…_**Is Fuji Syuusuke my friend?...**_

Miharu reread what she had just written on her diary and sighed.

"I'm getting emo-ish." She said to herself with a grin.

Then, she sat on the seat in front of her computer and logged in her YM account. She scanned the list, searching for that one name that she loves to talk with.

'_There you are.'_

Double-clicking on the name, she typed in:

**MiYa-chan: **elow…

She waited for a few minutes before he replied.

**S.Fuji: **hey, how're you?

She smiled and thought of the fact that he was concerned for her.

**MiYa-chan: **I'm doing pretty well…

**MiYa-chan: **Oh yeah! Thanks for helping me btw…

**S.Fuji: **it was nothing, you were pretty light too.

**MiYa-chan: **really? Eheh…now I know…XD

**S.Fuji: **And you shouldn't have escaped from the clinic, Akutagawa-kun was pretty worried about you.

**MiYa-chan: **…

**MiYa-chan: **sorry bout that…

**MiYa-chan: **it's just that I hate the clinic…I mean, the scent stinks!

**S.Fuji: **I know…but still…

**MiYa-chan: **yea…I'm sorry…

Then, Miharu thought to herself.

'_Am I being a burden to him?'_

She then type down:

**Am I being a burden to you?**

Then, she suddenly decided against it and typed in instead:

**MiYa-chan: **tell me when the time comes that I am being a burden to you…

And with that, she logged out.

On the other side, Fuji kept on rereading the last message she sent her.

**You will be a burden if you think of yourself as a burden.**

He wanted to tell her but she already logged out. Recalling that Akutagawa also gave him her phone number, he then typed it in his cellphone and sent it to her.

"Why do I care so much for her? I didn't even talk with her until now." He asked himself.

**-o0o-**

Miharu was quite shocked as she read the text message an unknown number sent her.

**You will be a burden if you think of yourself as a burden.**

'_Fuji-kun…'_ she thought with a smile.

Lying down her bed, she recalled a scene that happened about 5 years ago.

That day, she felt like as if the whole world collapsed around her.

Like as if, everything just turned their backs away from her.

Everything, in a way, betrayed her.

_The ride was silent and only the music from the radio could be heard. After 10 minutes, they finally came to a stop in front of a big white building. Getting out of the car, she waited for a bit for her mom to get out._

_Walking through the corridors while holding her mother's hand and stopping in front of a white door made her wonder why they were here._

_Slowly turning the door knob, she then greeted with a smile, "Konbanwa, Kenichi-sensei." _

_The doctor returned her smile and greeted her too. _

"_So, how have you been?" the doctor asked as soon as they sat down on the provided chair._

"_Actually, I had a fever this week and it just died down yesterday." Miharu informed him, "So, any experience where you almost ran out of breath?" Kenichi-sensei asked._

"_Well, only at times when I would run or do something physically straining. But more than that, than no." Miharu replied. _

"_How's your weight?"_

"_Uhmm…I've kinda lost a few pounds since I don't want to each much…"_

"_Do you mind if I would just talk to your parent in private?" _

_Miharu nodded hesitantly as she stood up and exited the room._

"_Yamashita-san, I have informed you years before, she has a __myeloproliferative disease. I also told you that it may soon evolve into __myelodysplastic syndrome or acute myeloid leukemia. But as the symptoms that had shown for the past years tell me that it is the latter." Kenichi-sensei informed, "I want to tell you the possibilities that may occur to your daughter. But first of all, I will shortly brief you on her condition. Acute myeloid leukemia is a disease that rarely occur to women, but you r daughter is one of the unfortunate ones. The myeloid line of white blood cells of your daughter is rapidly producing abnormal cells which is eating up the bone marrow. And it also hinders the production of the normal cells which a human body would need." Kenichi-sensei paused for a while, wanting the information to sink in the mother's patient._

"_I have known that sooner this would because of the x-rays. Soon, your daughter might bleed a lot even though it is just a small wound because the production of platelets is very low. She may lose weight due to her loss of appetite. The simple method of exerting force unto an object may already be strenuous for her."_

"_At this state, she is vulnerable to any sickness due to the lack of anti-bodies. She is also vulnerable because of the environment she's in. It may be better if you would transfer her to a school which knows how to take better care for children like her. Also, this disease is like a ticking clock, survival for 5 years is only about 48 as is the __**Risk Category**__, it is already in the Intermediate level." Kenichi-sensei finished._

_Miharu's mother couldn't help but cry, "She's only 10, she doesn't deserve this. Of all, it has to be her. She's a very kind child and it was like a blessing from heaven when my friend gave her to us." _

_The doctor nodded sadly, "Unfortunate it is. I know that she is kind, cheerful, talented and smart. I've heard that she wanted to play tennis but couldn't do so because of this illness."_

_Miharu's mother just cried her heart out. Oblivious that the door was partially open._

**-o0o-**

Feeling a tear trickle down her eye, she looked at the back page of her diary where she kept a mini-calendar and also where she crossed out dates which had passed. Then, reading the note below the calendar, she felt herself smile a bit.

**5 years will end in 6 months…**

**And in 6 months, you will tell what you feel for him.**

She had written that just recently when she made an oath to herself.

_**You can only wholly love someone**_

_**When you know you can trust that person.**_

_**Without trust there's no love.**_

What if she told Fuji?

Would she pity her?

Would he pretend to like her just because of her illness?

_**But trust also can't exist**_

_**When doubt is in your heart.**_

She let the thought slide for a moment as she drifted into sleep. It was a Saturday and she had the whole day to sleep.

However, her sleep was short-lived. She felt her phone vibrate and read a text message from Mitsuki.

**I confessed to the one I have loved…**

**What do I do now? He said that he has to think for a bit…**

…**Help??...**

She smiled to herself as she quickly typed in her reply.

**He says he has to think, right?**

**You still have a chance…**

Her friend's reply was

**Ohh….you're right..**

**Enxxx!! :**

She just let out a sigh as she received another text message.

"Fuji-kun…"

**Hey…something weird actually happened…**

**Wanna know?**

This message made her lift a brow.

**What was it?**

She waited for a minutes until he gave his reply.

**Someone confessed to me.**

She reread it over and over again.

It couldn't have been Mitsuki, right?

But…

**It was Mitsuki…**

**Right?**

She couldn't help it. She needed to know if she was right or not.

**Hmmm…how can you say?**

**It's not like you're psychic..or are you?**

**Hahah. Just joking. But really, how can you say?**

That actually broke her heart. The guy Mitsuki liked all along was Fuji. The guy whom she also loved.

**She told me…**

**You should answer her right away…**

**Just…say yes…**

She wanted to be selfish but at the same time she didn't want to be.

Mitsuki only had a year left and she needed that year.

If she wanted to be selfish, then she doesn't want to be selfish now.

She can give him up…she can give him up if it's for a friend.

At first, she thought that it would be wrong to pity Mitsuki, but right now, pity was all that she felt for her. Even though Mitsuki's chance of living were more attainable than that of hers, she just can't explain this feeling of pity within her.

She didn't even realize that her phone was already vibrating.

He was calling her now.

What did he need?

Inhaling a large amount of air, she placed the phone on loud speakers as she answered.

"Moshi moshi…"

The voice that came through was like that of an angel to her ears.

"What do you mean that I will say yes to her? I don't even know her that well."

She paused for a bit, not wanting him to hear the crack in her voice. "Just say yes…she…she just needs it. Plus…you are the sadistic tensai of Seigaku…ne?"

"I know that she has sarcoma and if you want me to say yes to her just because she has an illness, then I don't want to."

"How did you know?"

"Inui is not called the Data Man of Seigaku for nothing."

"Hah. You're right."

"Honestly, what do you expect me to do?"

She then paused again and in a whisper said, "Say yes…"

All she received at that was the tone which indicated he had hang up.

Tears ran down Miharu's eyes.

"Is there anything else in store for me?" she asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and decided to go out.

**-o0o-**

Atobe was angry. No. Atobe was _**furious**_.

One of his regulars, Akutagawa Jirou, can't concentrate on his training and he can guess why.

'_She's such a burden.'_ He thought to himself angrily before yelling out, "Akutagawa, do the training properly!"

Jirou only meekly replied a small "Hai." before continuing with his laps.

Just then, a slim figure was seen slowly approaching them. And this figure was the current reason for Atobe's disdain.

Yamashita Miharu was slowly approaching wearing denim jeans, a black long-sleeved hooded shirt and a pair of sneakers. This time, her hair was just freely flowing behind her and her cerulean eyes were filled with emotions as he noticed.

Before Akutagawa could even notice her, he decided to approach her.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was filled with hatred.

She only looked at her and he noticed that the emotions that once filled those eyes were now gone and were replaced with nothing, the frown which she also had was replaced with a smile. A _fake _smile. "I just decided to visit Ji-kun."

Atobe's grey eyes were digging thru her cerulean ones. She had never felt so defenseless.

"You are not permitted to distract any of my regulars when they're still training. Understand?" Atobe said without even breaking the eye contact. Once again, Miharu felt fear within her. She felt fear, anger and worry at the same time, but her eyes refused to show them to this man in front of him.She was afraid of what he would say next.

"Stop being such a _burden_ to Akutagawa if you want what's good for him."

Those words were real.

Miharu had thought of herself as a burden but she never thought that someone would actually tell her face-to-face.

Then, she figured it out.

They wouldn't tell her that face-to-face because they knew of her illness, but Atobe here, didn't even have the slightest idea.

But what he said still angered her.

She felt all the hate that she felt for Atobe, before and now, resurface.

Her body had acted on impulse and she didn't know why.

Everything stopped around them only to see Atobe's head tilted and a hand which was in mid-air.

Yamashita Miharu, the girl whom Atobe thought as a burden, slapped him…_hard_.

Miharu felt tears of anger but she refused to show her tears to Atobe.

"You have no idea of how it feels like to be dependent of others. You don't know why the hell I continuously need someone to be there beside me. You have no right to tell me that I'm a burden, Keigo, because you _don't _even know me. You cannot just simply tell me of what you think I am because you are nothing but another pathetic human who would just pity a human because of an illness that might kill her. You would just pity a human because you know you can easily cure yourself with all the money that you have." Miharu knew her limits and she knew that she had reached that limit. She let her tears fall down with rage as she spoke with all the anger and hatred she felt, "You wouldn't even care if a person would only have 6 more _months _to live because of a stupid illness that chose her so that she'd be just a burden to others!"

Atobe, to say, was shocked.

The girl in front of him looked frail and he thought that she couldn't even hurt a fly. But he realized that she was wrong as he now noticed the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He noticed how she bit her lip to stop those tears as she passed by him.

He saw Akutagawa angry, for once. He ran out of the courts and ignored Atobe. The sole figure whom he respected the most.

Miharu was never really one to run, but she is fast if she does run. And that's the reason why even Akutagawa had a hard time catching up with her. But with her illness, running only lasted for a minute until she lost her breath. She was sitting on her legs having a hard time catching he breath.

She felt a hand on her back and she turned around only to see the worried face of her best friend.

"What…are…y-you doing?" she asked with a forced smile, "A-aren't you s-s'possed to t-train?"

The worried look on Akutagawa's face stayed intact.

Miharu was lifted up from her position by Akutagawa and she soon found herself being carried bridal style. Miharu stayed silent as she thought over what Atobe had said. She had never let other people's opinion reach her ears because it didn't matter to her, but what Atobe said stayed fresh in her mind. She was a burden. A burden to her only best friend.

She looked at her best friend, wanting to ask if she was really a burden to him. But she just couldn't get herself to ask him.

"If you're asking yourself if you're really a burden to me, then I will honestly say yes." Jirou said, Miharu felt hurt, "But…" Jirou continued, "I wanted that burden because the burden is a person whom I love…" Jirou then caught himself, "As a sister."

Miharu smiled at him and said a silent 'thank you'.

Then, they arrived home and bade their good-byes as Jirou went back to training.

**-o0o-**

**This was the worst chapter EVER! Ugh!!**

**Uhm..if you're wondering why Fuji chose to contact Miharu, then that will be told in the next chapter…and uhmm…her illness is now revealed!!eheh..sorry if the illness's description sucked because I only got that from wiki…and…I'm only a kid!!waaaaaaaaaah!!**

**Uhmm…I'm so sorry if you're disappointed but I swear to God I'm trying my best!**

**and excuse the boxes...I honestly have no idea why that happens to me...TT-TT**

**Thanks to:**

**singer in the wind, **Kiyoshi Kozue**, EvCaCeLy, **silver0scorpion**, fujilovesme ,**darkxXxflames**, invisible-gurl and **ayumidream


	5. Chapter 5

Wow…most of you now hate Atobe…I didn't expect that much… Uhmm… Anyways, I made a joint account named Mystical Twilight, I decided to place all my OC fics there except those that I have competed and begun in this account, you may also send in your requests, just read the profile.

On with the chappiiee!!

**-o0o-**

Jirou looked at his hand as he saw strand of hair swinging with the wind. They were Miharu's hair. His palm was now in a tight fist as he realized that his friend's condition is getting worse as each day passes by.

And he just can't accept that.

Not now that he had finally realized everything.

_Everything._

**-o0o-**

Fuji Syuusuke was a man who liked to keep his life a puzzle to others. But he decided to tell Yamashita Miharu, his classmate, that someone confessed to him.

He had heard from Inui that she had a crush on him since ever and he decided to test it.

The communication they had was different, to say, from what he had expected.

_Say yes._

She said those words with hesitation, yet she was like a friend who wanted all the happiness to be given to this other friend, Ookami Mistuki.

Fuji didn't know what he felt for this Yamashita girl but he was sure that it was nothing more than as a friend…or was it? A sibling-like feeling, maybe, but never more than as a friend.

He then thought to himself that maybe Inui's data was partially right. But this other data made him worry and he even told Inui not to tell another soul about it.

'_An illness that may cost her life.'_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, unconscious of the figure just outside the door.

'_The unveiling of the truth is now coming closer.'_

**-o0o-**

'_Valentine's…va-len-tine's…what to buy…'_ cerulean orbs were shut tight as its owner thought what to buy for her special someones on Valentine's Day which is rapidly approaching.

Chocolates - Too sweet and common.

Cards – automatic off the list! Too simple.

Bento – it's too common for goodness sake.

Stuffed toy – too pricey.

Miharu rocked herself back and forth on her bed as she thought what to give Jirou and Fuji on Valentine's Day.

For Jirou, she had already thought of buying a pillow since he loves to sleep. As for Fuji…

'_Yosh!!'_ Miharu jumped down from her bed with a big grin, "A **cactus!**" Then she slumped on her bed, "But he'd be together with Mitsuki-chan by that time…probably."

"Oi, Imouto, what the hell are you doing?" a voice, which came from outside her room, asked. Miharu turned her head only to see her older brother, Yamashita Taiki. He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a lean figure and even with the messy hair, he still looked hot. She had to admit that since she had seen how girls from her brother's school flock him. He was only a year older than her and he studied in Seigaku High.

Guessing that he was worried for her, she replied with a monotonous "Nothing."

Her brother only leaned against her doorframe, "'Nothing.'? You sent tremors throughout the house and you say that was 'nothing'?" Miharu only stared at him, "I never thought that a day would come where you would use words such as 'tremors', Nii-san." Her brother twitched. Her brother may be a hottie but he was not the type who has a large vocabulary, he only prefers math and only God knows why.

"Shut it. Your boyfriends are waiting for you outside." Her brother said as he stood properly with arms folded as he left her room.

"Boyfriends?" Miharu thought to herself as she stood up and ran down the stairway. She stared at the two figures on the couch.

Akutagawa Jirou and Atobe Keigo.

She then thought that maybe they hadn't heard her arrival so she decided to slowly sneak back to her room. However, her brother just had to hate her.

"Imouto-chan, where are you going?" she could practically imagine the sadistic smile on her brother's face as he caught her mid-way on her first step on the stairway.

Jirou's head turned at Miharu's brother's remark, "Mi-chan! I decided to drag Atobe-buchou here to apologize to you!" he said with a grin. Miharu's gaze shifted to the person beside her best friend. Atobe Keigo looked annoyed and angry.

"How about you take a walk with them, ne, Imouto? Just change your clothes first." Her brother said almost teasingly.

Realizing that the girl in front of them was only wearing a short pair of shorts and a plain white shirt which was somewhat stuck to her figure made them blush a little before looking away. Miharu fumed, "Don't you _**dare**_ turn your heads back until I get changed!"

Miharu stomped back to her room to get changed leaving 3 amused boys behind.

"Sooo….I thought Ji-kun wanted my little Mi-chan all to herself, why share now?" as Taiki finished his question, they heard Miharu scream from upstairs.

"**WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE MY JEANS?! TAIKI, YOU BASTARD!**"

The said person only let out a chuckle as he whispered to the two boys, "I hid it from her since she wears jeans all the time…that now remains the skirts which Okaa-san bought for her."

As soon as he finished his sentence, they heard more clattering which probably came from Miharu's room and finally, she ran down the stairs as she tied her hair long brown into a high ponytail with a rubber band.

"And I never imagined that a day would come when I see my little sister wear a skirt." Taiki dramatically wiped off and an imaginary tear from his eye.

Miharu wore a black pleated skirt together with a red shirt under a white jacket with lines on the arm sides with only the bottom part zippered leaving the upper part open. Her red fuming face soon turned back to its normal color as she eyed her watch, "It's 4:00…so, where do we go?" she was oblivious to the stares given to her by the three occupants of the house. As she looked up, her face dead-panned.

"Is it really a miraculous thing to see me wear a skirt?" she asked out aloud, she only rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and black wallet from the coffee table and proceeded to the door where she wore her sneakers.

"If you won't move, I'm leaving you…it's boring inside there ya'know…" she informed them with her back turned from them.

She stood up and turned back at them, "Ready?" she asked.

Jirou was the first to speak up after her brother left the room, "Uruwashi…"

Miharu felt herself blush a little, but she held it back as she rolled her eyes, "Of course I am Ji-kun, now let's go before it gets dark."

The two boys then joined the girl as they exited the gates, "Ore-sama should let you know that calling a limousine is no arduous task to do."

Miharu only glared at him, "Well, that pompous 'Ore-sama' should know that we don't need a freaking limousine to go to the amusement park."

"A brat shouldn't speak like that to Ore-sama."

"And a narcissistic, egocentric, egoistic prick like you has no right to talk to me."

"Why you little – " Atobe was about to make a comeback when Jirou cut him off.

"Sugoi! The amusement park is so big! Hayaku ne, Mi-chan, Buchou!" Jirou exclaimed as he eyed the big rides in front of him.

Miharu smiled to herself inwardly as she looked at all the rides which she had longed to ride. She didn't realize that the smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmpf, be thankful that Ore-sama is here to buy you tickets." Atobe huffed as he stomped off to the ticket booth to buy the tickets needed.

Miharu eyed at all the prizes on the booth, more importantly the stuffed Siamese cat. Jirou noticed the look of longing in his friend's eyes as he followed the gaze, he couldn't help but smile.

Atobe decided to arrive at that time and announce that they can already play games.

Miharu, without hesitation, walked over to the booth where the stuffed toy was displayed, the game was simply to toss rings into the bottles, the more rings you can toss in, the better the prize. Miharu smiled to herself as she got out her wallet, she felt a hand over hers and saw Jirou's face. He smiled at her as he handed money to the man-in-charge of the booth before receiving the rings and shooting them all in with accuracy.

"What do you want sir?" the man asked, Jirou immediately pointed to the stuffed toy she wanted, after receiving it from the man, Jirou cheekily grinned at her before giving the prize which he had won to her. Miharu felt herself blush at the sweet gesture of her friend, "Thanks."

Atobe, not wanting to feel left out, also played the game and won a stuffed Persian cat as he realized that Miharu was a cat-lover. He then also gave the prize he had won to Miharu only to receive a dumbfounded look from the girl, "It's a…sorry gift." Atobe reasoned out. Miharu only grinned as she teased Atobe, "Hey, I don't intend to fall for guys who are pompous." Atobe raised her nose in the air, "Ore-sama does not intend in falling for a girl who is as brutal as you."

That resulted to a kick on the shin as Miharu walked off, with the two stuffed toys in hand, towards the Tunnel of Love, "Ne, wanna try that?" she asked her two companions.

The ride had a wall separating people depending on their gender, the left side for males and the right for females, the three of them then fell in line after forcing Atobe that it would be _fun_.

Miharu felt nervous knowing that she might pair up with someone whom she didn't know, she prayed to any gods who could hear her to let it be Jirou or maybe Atobe. Just…_maybe_.

As soon as it was her turn to get in the ride, she looked at her supposed 'partner' in this ride, and to her surprise, it was Atobe Keigo.

Her eyes widened a bit before letting herself calm down saying that at least it's not some anonymous guy she didn't know. As she sat down on the swan-like boat, she rested her hands on her lap as the boat began to slowly move.

The silence between the two was deafening. Miharu decided that she needs to talk with her 'partner' as to not bore herself.

"So…I guess we're partners huh." She said quietly, she didn't expect any reply, but to her amazement, Atobe spoke up, "Well, Ore-sama wishes that it could've been some other girl, but Ore-sama thinks that maybe you're somehow fits to Ore-sama's presence." Miharu twitched, "Keigo…please…stop addressing yourself as 'Ore-sama', okay?" Miharu pleaded to the proud man beside her. She could hear the indignant huff before his reply, "Fine."

Another silence enveloped the two before Atobe chose to speak up this time.

"Look…Ore – I mean – I want to apologize for saying that you're a burden to Akutagawa. I mean, you're probably his source of strength for all those times."

Miharu stared at her companion in disbelief. She knew that she was going to regret saying this but…

"I missed you, Keigo."

Atobe looked at the girl beside him whose head was hidden behind the chocolate bangs, through the darkness; he could see the faint blush on the girl's cheeks. Nostalgic was the moment as he recalled the day when Miharu said almost exactly the same thing.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go with my parents to migrate in America."_

_A little girl, roughly around the age of 7, stared at her friend who was about to leave. He told her that he would come back someday, but when would that someday be?_

_Not wanting to cry, she clutched unto the hems of her shirt, "I'll miss you, Keigo…"_

_The said boy only looked down as he placed his right hand on the girl's left cheek before giving a short peck to her right cheek. "I'll come back. I promise."_

_The girl, named Miharu, knew that the gesture her friend made was a gesture out of friendship and kindness. Nodding meekly as they both bade their last farewells and as they parted._

Atobe only smiled at the girl almost teasingly, Miharu looked up, still red, and said, "O – oi! Don't get the wrong idea! I –I was…I mean….grr! Whatever!" Miharu immediately hugged the two stuffed toys in her arms and stared at her reflection in the water. She could see deep sapphire orbs staring back at her, brown hair neatly kept in a ponytail, cheeks slightly red and her lips which were somewhat pale. She 

thought of herself as a normal-looking girl, but she had heard acclaims that she was beautiful. The reflection she saw said otherwise.

_I'm just ugly._

She let out a heavy sigh as she saw a faint ray of light before them. "Finally…I'm away from you." She muttered to herself, as soon as they were outside, they waited patiently for Jirou only to see him sleeping and his companion didn't look too happy as she stomped off feeling dejected. Well, she was beautiful with black silky hair and bright brown eyes, but she just seemed to bore Jirou which made him sleep. Miharu silently giggled to herself as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled him up with her all her might, which wasn't enough causing her to release him and resulted her falling on her butt.

"Mou…he's too heavy."

Jirou slowly stirred from his sleep and woke up only to see Miharu sitting on the floor, and since she was wearing a skirt, he looked away with a faint tinge of red on his cheeks, "Uh..Mi-chan…you might wanna cover that…"

Miharu then realized what he meant and immediately pushed down the cloth of her skirt, _'I hate skirts!'_

She then immediately stood up with her face red again, "Uh – uhm…How about the Ferris wheel? I haven't tried that." She told them, trying to cover up for the embarrassment she had made. She walked off towards the previously said ride.

Jirou and Atobe were slowly following her as they had their own private conversation.

"Do you like her?" Atobe asked Jirou.

"Why? Do you?" Jirou retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I will only answer if you answer first."

"I demand that you will answer right now."

Jirou only stared at the girl walking ahead of them before speaking.

"The love that lasts forever is the love that is never returned, ne, buchou?"

With that reply, Atobe only stared at Jirou.

"Maybe…but you never know the surprises in store."

The two boys stopped their conversation as soon as they stood in front of the Ferris wheel, it was nearly sunset and Miharu seemed excited to see the said view.

As soon as they paid for the ride, they then occupied one of the carriages and as they closed the door, they felt it move up slowly.

Miharu was sitting on one side and the two boys on the other. Atobe looked at Miharu and then remembered.

"Miharu, just what illness do you have?" he bluntly asked. Miharu snapped her attention to the diva before looking down, she stared at her hands for a few more seconds before looking back up with a forced smile, "It's only Leukemia…it's nothing." Atobe raised a brow recalling what she had said.

"_You wouldn't even care if a person would only have 6 more months to live because of a stupid illness that chose her so that she'd be just a burden to others!"_

"If it's only leukemia, then why'd you tell me that you only had 6 months?"

Miharu looked over to the side. Jirou knew that Atobe' question bothered her, he slowly reached out to his friend's hand, a sign that he wanted to gain permission before telling Atobe anything. A light squeeze was all that it took. Jirou withdrew his hand and revealed the truth to Atobe.

"She has acute myeloid leukemia and she had been diagnosed since she was around 6…the illness got worse when she was 10." Jirou said briefly. Atobe stared at his once cheerful and bouncy team mate, searching for any sign of bluff, but he found none. He looked at the girl sitting opposite from them as she leaned her head on the carriage's glass window with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face. One could say that she is a very healthy girl, but she isn't.

Hearing some exploding coming from the outside, they curiously looked out only to see beautiful fireworks decorating the orange sky. It looked so beautiful.

**-o0o-**

"Thanks for the great day, Keigo, Ji-kun, I really enjoyed this day." Miharu said as she slightly bowed down.

"No problem, Mi-chan!" Jirou assured her, "And don't forget to call me when you need anything." Atobe said haughtily, but they knew he meant good.

Miharu only hugged the two stuffed toys in her hands tighter as she walked towards their door and turning around to see the two disappearing silhouettes as she smiled sadly.

"I will remember this day until the day I will die." Miharu whispered to herself before losing consciousness.

The Yamashita household then panicked as they fussed over their youngest member and admitting her to the hospital not noticing the dark shadow lurking from behind the wall.

"_The truth will worsen her condition but only the truth can set her free."_

**-o0o-**

"**I will remember this day until the day I die."**

**-o0o-**

**I'm so sorry if I'm kind of rushing the story, uhmm…I think I'm doing it unconsciously, but I will try my best to at least meet up to your expectations so please help me out onegaishimasu! And it's finally our Summer Vacation!! This is my gift to you guys! **

**And sorry if there are any mistakes, it's 12 am and I am too lazy to proofread it all...**

**Thanks to:**

**cutegirl03** – thanks so much for the review!

**singer** **in** **the** **wind** – thanks for the review!

**darkxXxflames** – thanks for your concern on Miharu…heheh..…and now I've updated, hope you're happy!

**EvCaCeLy** – I'm sorry if I can't reveal as to why Miharu's real parents gave her away in this chapter, but I'll try to reveal that in the next chapter..thanks for the review!

**SkyFirestorm** – thanks for reassuring me and for the review!

**hai-chan13** – awww…I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Ayumidream** – we all know that fuji rocks..!! thanks for the review!

**invisible-gurl** – nice question….who _does _he love, ne?

**silver0scorpion** – CRY!! Crying makes me happy!! I always want my readers to cry!! :D

**emoxgalx13** – eiia mommy bea/forehead, thanks for the review and sorry if I'm rushing it.

**GENERAL MESSAGE TO EVERY REVIEW: **Please don't hate Atobe, he's being good now…see?! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to change the title and summary.. I hope it's okay with you.. I wanted it to suit the story better.

So…yepp..!! Here ya go, chapter 6!!

**-o0o-**

_Inside the white walls of a hospital, a woman around the age of 26 was screaming in agony as she delivered her baby. The eldest girl was outside the room with her father, waiting for the arrival of the new member of the family._

_Hearing the wails of a baby, they felt relief throughout their body, but then, the woman screamed once again in agony._

"_They're twins!" doctors announced as they got into position once more in receiving the incoming twin. A few more minutes passed and another wail from a baby was heard. The woman smiled as she took one last glance at her twin babies before drifting off to sleep._

_The nest day, as she opened her eyes, she was welcomed with the beautiful scent of flowers and wit the presence of her loving family. "Ohayou, okaa-san." A girl with beautiful brown hair and blue eyes greeted her warmly, "Ohayou, Yumiko." Fuji Yumiko, the eldest of the Fuji siblings smiled at her mother._

_A nurse then entered the room with the two babies and gave them to their mother. "A boy and a girl…hot cute." The mother cooed as the two babies snuggled in their sleep. "The little boy will be…Syuusuke while this little girl is – "_

Fuji Yumiko woke up from her sleep and rubbed her head as she thought of her dream. She got down from her bed and grabbed her tarot cards then began shuffling them. As she placed each card faced down on her table, she realized that the day her mother was talking about was coming near.

Opening the first card, her brows knitted together as she began opening the rest of the cards. She felt a heavy burden as she sighed.

"She needs to know the truth." She said to herself as she stood up from her position and took a bath. It was already 6 am and she wanted to give Syuusuke a ride to school.

**-o0o-**

_Where am I?_

_It's so dark…_

_I can't see anything._

"She needs to stay in the hospital for a month for the induction phase of her chemotherapy and also from the recovery of its side effects." She heard a voice speak "The cytarabine and anthracycline that she will receive have toxic effects including myelosuppression and an increased risk of infection."

'_Hospitalized? For a month? But…'_ Miharu felt her eyelids slowly open, they felt heavy but she needed to see the light or else, her life span may end right then and there.

"'kaa-san…" her voice came out as a horrid whisper as she called out to her mother, realizing that she hadn't heard her, she tried once again, "Okaa-san…"

Her mother then turned around to face her daughter. She hurried to her side and gently caressed Miharu's hair. "How are you sweetie? Where does it hurt?" she asked, Miharu looked to the side as she opened her mouth, "I don't want to undergo the chemotherapy." She said in a small voice.

Her mother and doctor looked shocked, "But there's a chance that you might recover from your illness if you undergo this." Her doctor said.

She stubbornly shook her head and said no.

"I don't want to…if I want to live longer, then I might…but, if I do live longer in this state," she then closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling, "Then, I'd just be a burden to others."

"That's not true, honey, you're not a burden!" her mother assured her. Miharu just shook her head no, "Please...I don't want the chemotherapy."

The doctor then whispered to her mother, "If ever she decides to have the chemotherapy, it might be too late and she may have a relapse."

Her mother held her hand tightly as she spoke, "Please, Miharu, just...undergo this chemotherapy, if not for you, then for us."

"No... I need to know the truth first." Miharu said stubbornly, "What truth?" her mother asked, shocked.

"I want to know who my real parents are." Miharu replied.

Silence ensued in the room as Miharu's mother released her hold on her to cover her mouth in shock.

"S-since when..."

"Since I was 10." Miharu said softly.

She then felt her mother's arms around her as she heard her say, "I'm so sorry if I hadn't told you earlier. I'm sorry." Miharu felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back. She didn't want to cry. No. It was not because she wanted to look weak, but it was because crying would do nothing.

She relaxed in the arms of the woman hugging her as she listened to her apologies.

"So...who are they?" she asked once again

**-o0o-**

"Thank you, Yumiko-neechan." Fuji said as he closed the car door. '_Something unusual, huh?_' thought to himself as he recalled what his sister had said.

_"Unusual things are going to happen, Syuusuke. Be prepared."_

Fuji shrugged it off for a while before adjusting his tennis bag on his shoulder and walking off to tennis practice. He would love to run those extra laps Tezuka would give him for his tardiness, but he felt that today may not be the right day to do that. As he arrived in the entered the changing room, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up, he saw Tezuka.

"The principal called for you." he said calmly. Fuji was inwardly shocked to be called so early in the morning, with a nod, he left the changing room and proceeded to the Principal's office.

He knocked on the door lightly and heard a small "Come in" from the inside. Opening the door, he smiled at the respectable woman in front of him, "Good morning, Fuji-san. Ah, we were asked by the Yamashita family to call you." she said with no hesitation.

Fuji had a questioning look on his face.

"They said they wanted to discuss something with you, they're waiting in the Tokyo Hospital **I don't know if there's such thing, so sorry**. Don't worry, you're excused for this day." the principal said after seeing the look on Fuji's face.

"A-ah... hai." Fuji bowed down before exiting.

'_Well, this is unusual._' he thought to himself with a smile, _'Nee-chan was right after all...as usual.'_

**-o0o-**

The 'parents' of Miharu were sitting on a bench just outside the hospital, they had called for Fuji Syuusuke as they wanted to discuss something with him.

From afar, they saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and seemingly closed eyes, he was carrying a Tennis bag and was wearing the Seigaku uniform. Obviously, he was the one that they've called for as he was approaching them.

"Excuse me, are you the Yamashitas?" he asked with a smile. Both parents nodded and couldn't help but think of how much they resemble each other. "We're sorry to call you so early, Fuji-san." the father said as he stood up, "It's okay." Fuji replied.

"You may be wondering what we needed to discuss with you, but this isn't the right place," the mother said, "right now, Miharu is sleeping and we left one of her brothers to guide her, let's go to our house."

Fuji only nodded as he was the guest. Although, he was curious as to what they would be talking about.

After 10 minuets of sitting in the car, they finally arrived at their house. Opening the door, he could see how the family loved plants.

"Fuji-san, please come this way." the father said as he lead him to their living room. Sitting down on one of the couches, they proceeded to begin their discussion.

"I'm Yamashita Takumi, Miharu's adoptive father." the father said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Yamashita Chiaki, Miharu's adoptive mother." the mother said in return.

"Adoptive?" Fuji asked them.

They both nodded, "We're not really the real parents of Miharu, we actually just adopted her from a friend." Chiaki said, "And this friend, is Fuji Sayaka."

Fuji's eyes opened to reveal his eyes, "My mother?"

They nodded again, Takumi then decided to explain, "You see, during that time, your family couldn't support 3 children at the same time since your business was in the brink of corruption, so we volunteered to adopt Miharu. You're parents also agreed. We raised her as our own, but it can't be denied that she's really a Fuji in blood."

"Yamashita-kun and I are siblings then?" Fuji asked once again, this whole time, he had been asking questions, but he could care less.

"Yes, well, not only siblings..." Chiaki said as she hesitated to say it, "You're twins."

_"...while this little girl is Miharu."_

_"Why is it so different, okaa-san?" Yumiko asked as her mother gave the names._

_"Well, look at the sky, isn't it clear? 'Miharu' means beautiful clear sky, I just wanted to remember this day through her." Fuji Sayaka explained._

**-o0o-**

In the hospital, Miharu then sneezed three times, "Oi, Miharu, you okay?" Taiki asked worriedly, "Yea..." Miharu replied, '_Someone is talking about me.'_ she thought.

Looking out, she could see the clear sky and smiled to herself, '_Just like my name._' she placed her right hand on her chest and felt the beating of her heart, '_I'm still alive as long as my heart is beating.' _she thought to herself with a smile.

**-o0o-**

In Hyotei, a sleeping figure could be seen lying underneath a big, shady tree.

Akutagawa Jirou was silently snoring as he dreamed of his best friend. For the past years, he had been dreaming about her, but he wouldn't mind. In his dreams, she was always there with him, laughing. She was healthy in his dreams, that was why he always wanted to sleep. But, it then became a habit of his.

Hearing a voice, he can't help but feel a bit annoyed since his sleep was interrupted. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the _royal _shadow of the _royal _Atobe.

Rubbing out the sleep in his eyes, he looked up with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here sleeping? You're supposed to be at class!" Atobe said.

Jirou stared at him for another second before saying, "So do you."

Atobe felt himself twitch. No, it was not obvious because Atobe's _don't _twitch. '_He's learning from Miharu_' he thought.

"Ore-sama is given the permission to wake you up as the Captain of the Boys' Tennis Club. You should be thankful that Ore-sama woke you up because Ore-sama's presence is a very honorable - oi! Don't you dare sleep on Ore-sama!" Atobe exclaimed as he saw Jirou go back to sleep.

To Jirou, hearing Atobe rant was a lullaby that he had become accustomed with. But, Kami-sama, he just wouldn't stop referring to himself as 'Ore-sama'!

Atobe twitched, yet again.

Jirou just went back to sleep before he could finish what he wanted to say.

"Oi, Akutagawa. Ore-sama was supposed to tell you that Ore-sama already has information about Yamashita Miharu's history." Atobe said, finally giving in - but he won't admit it - and telling Akutagawa what he honestly wanted to say.

As expected, Jirou woke up. Making Atobe inwardly twitch, '_What the heck?! By the mere mention of the girl's name, he wakes up, but even when Ore-sama is around, he sleeps!'_ (**MB: I love making Atobe twitch, sorry..)**

"What about it?" the 180 degree change in attitude of Akutagawa Jirou is something Atobe had learned to be accustomed with.

"Well, it seems like the people she's living in with right now isn't her real family." Atobe said as silently as possible, "That's the first information I'm giving you. The next one will be when you manage to get at least an 85 on your Algebra test!"

Jirou's eyes widened. Did Atobe Keigo, his captain, blackmail him?

Guess he did.

And he didn't study for the test. Damn.

He slowly stood up, stretched and yawned like a cat before slowly walking away. He was planning to know that next information no matter what! But first, he must study for Algebra.

Jirou's classmates were surprised to see the "Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei" asking Kirino Aya to teach him how to solve the problems in Algebra. They could see the concentration on his face, how he would scrunch his nose when his confused and how he would grin when he would get it right.

Kirino Aya was known to have a crush on Akutagawa Jirou, but the boy seemed oblivious to her. He didn't notice how she blushed when he asked for her help or how she would turn red whenever he grins. All Akutagawa thought was passing the test. And Kirino Aya thought that her love might have not been unrequited after all.

"Ah..sou sou! Domo arigatou ne, Kirino-chan!" Jirou said as he stood up to leave, "A-ah...chotto matte, Akutagawa-san." Kirino said suddenly. Stopping in his tracks, Akutagawa turned around, "Nani yo?" seeing Kirino blush, he tilted his head a bit, a sign that he was confused.

"I-If you don't mind, maybe we could have dinner together tonight." she said with her hopes high.

Akutagawa sheepishly grinned as he rubbed his head, "Thanks but no thanks, Kirino-chan. I need to be with my friend at the hospital. She needs me."

Kirino Aya felt the whole world break into pieces, "Ah...is that so..then maybe tomorrow?"

Jirou shook his head, "Nope, I need to be by her side. Well, ja!"

Kirino bowed her head down in defeat, "He only wanted help after all."

Algebra time then came and Akutagawa just stared outside the window, '_I wonder why her real parents gave her away...'_

Suddenly, a white sheet of paper interrupted his daydream. Receiving the paper, he read it's contents and realized that it was already time for the test. '_And to think I almost forgot about that. Now, what did Kirino-chan say about this...'_

And with that, Akutagawa began answering each question.

Time flew by and he was finally done, passing the sheet of paper to his teacher, he then said, "Wouldn't you mind checking it now, Hayashi-sensei?"

The teacher looked surprised at the request but agreed, nontheless.

After a few more minutes, the teacher had starry eyes, "Whatever motivated you, Akutagawa-san, must be an angel sent from the heavens! 92 percent!"

Akutagawa looked confused.

One.

Two.

Thr -

"Eh?! 92?!" Akutagawa finally registered that thought in his head.

Clutching the piece of paper, he ran out of the classroom and went to Atobe's room.

Opening the door, he could care less about the on-going lesson, and shouted, "Atobe-buchou, I got a 92!" he was flailing the paper that had a big red 92 on it.

Atobe sighed, he didn't know he'd do _this _much.

Sighing once again, he spoke up, "Her brother studies in Seigaku. Now, the last will be when you beat Chotarou this afternoon."

Akutagawa nodded enthusiastically before proceeding to close the door but -

"Akutagawa Jirou, detention this lunch for interrupting my class!"

Jirou only grinned at the teacher, "Hai, sensei!"

**-o0o-**

Jirou was sweating and panting heavily as he ran towards the Tokyo hospital.

What Atobe said was still fresh in his mind.

He knew that Miharu would be greatly hurt if she found out.

_Jirou successfully won against Chotarou as promised and he was smiling happily as they shook hands._

_"Ne, Atobe-buchou, I won!" Akutagawa proclaimed. Atobe sighed, "Fine, come to Ore-sama and Ore-sama will tell you." _

_Akutagawa eagerly ran towards Atobe, wanting to hear the last information gathered about Miharu's past._

_Atobe opened his mouth and said, "Her twin brother is Fuji Syuusuke."_

_Akutagawa was frozen on the spot. _

_Twin._

_Fuji Syuusuke._

Shaking his head wanting to get rid of those thoughts, she opened the door with the numbers 412 and entered with a grin, "Mi-chan!"

Looking towards the bed, he saw Miharu reading a book, she looked over to him and scrunched her nose, "Why are you so sweaty?! Go to the bathroom and take a bath!"

Akutagawa only grinned sheepishly as he entered the bathroom.

Miharu continued on reading the book and felt her cellphone vibrate.

Opening it, she read the message.

**Hell, Miharu-san, I was asked to bring you the assignments for today so I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask for your room number. - Fuji Syuusuke**

Miharu felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she saw the name.

'_He even used my first name.'_

With shaking fingers, she typed a reply.

**Thanks, Fuji-san, it's room 412.**

**Expecting you soon! - Yamashita Miharu**

She stared at her family name and wondered, '_When would I be able to use my real family name?'_

With a sigh, she pressed send and placed her cellphone down.

After a minute, she heard a knock on her door, she then gave the person the permission to enter.

"Wow, you're so fast, Fuji-san." she said as Fuji entered the room.

"Saa..." was his only reply.

He gave Miharu a few papers and asked, "Do you want to copy the notes, Miharu-san?"

Miharu nodded, "Thanks Fuji-san, please take a seat."

As soon as Fuji sat down, the bathroom door opened revealing Akutagawa wearing only a towel covering the lower part of his body.

Miharu quickly looked away with a red face.

"J-Ji-kun!" she exclaimed.

Jirou looked at her then apologized before rushing to get clothes.

Fuji watched the scene and chuckled, "What an interesting relationship you two have."

"Hah. Yeah we do..." Miharu then realized what she said and quickly covered it up, "We do have a great friendship, ne, Ji-kun?"

Jirou held his t-shirt mid-way his stomach before nodding, "Yep, we do!"

**Jirou's mind**

_She agreed that we have an interesting relationship! Well, even though as a friend.. but... I wish... sigh_

**Normal**

"Ji-kun, Fuji-san is here because he was asked to bring me the assignments for today, you wouldn't mind, would you?" Miharu said.

"Ah, of course not!" Jirou replied, '_Guess she doesn't know yet..._'

'_Eiji was supposed to be the one to bring it but...'_Fuji recalled the reason why Eiji wasn't the one who brought the assignments to Miharu.

_"Ne, Eiji, you wouldn't mind if I would bring those, right? I also need them." Fuji said as he met Eiji near the hospital entrance. Eiji looked at the papers on his hand, "But sensei told me that I should bring it." _

_"Saa...sensei will not know about this, right?" Fuji asked, Eiji felt the aura around Fuji and immediately agreed, "Of course, nya."_

Fuji silently chuckled to himself.

Miharu began to read the papers in her hand as she began with Algebra.

Grabbing another blank piece of paper, she began answering the 3 given equations.

Fuji and Jirou only stared at how she solved each and every equation.

'_She is almost the same as me...'_ Fuji thought, '_Almost the same as Fuji-san.'_ Jirou thought.

"Ne, Mi-chan, why don't you wat first? You might weaken from all the thinking you've done." Jirou said as he handed a chocolate muffin to Miharu and another to Fuji who thanked him.

"Thanks, Ji-kun, you know all too well."

"Miharu-san, if you wouldn't mind me asking, why are you hospitalized?" Fuji asked out of the blue.

Miharu appeared to have choked on her muffin but kept it to herself, "Why do you ask, Fuji-san?"

"Nothing, just out of curiosity." Fuji smiled innocently. REALLY innocently.

"Ah, I just had diarrhea, Fuji-san." Miharu lied, hoping that he would buy it, unfortunately, he didn't.

"Sou ka... But why are you supposed to be hospitalized for a month?" Fuji went on.

"They wanted to make sure that I would be really okay." she lied yet again.

Jirou caught on and realized that Fuji might've known. Okay, so he's not _that _stupid.

"Ne, Mi-chan, why don't you just say it? It'll take a burden off your chest." Jirou interrupted.

Miharu looked at Jirou, "But, Ji-kun..."

Jirou just gave her the _serious look _a look that meant he wasn't going to say no. A look that only Miharu saw all these years up until now since Fuji saw it.

Miharu gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, but you shouldn't tell anyone, got the Fuji Syuusuke?" Miharu, herself was surprised that she actually said Fuji's whole name.

"I have leukemia, that's all." '_That's all?! Mataku, you're about to die and you say 'that's all'?!' _

Fuji only smiled at her, "Then, you must've underwent chemotherapy then."

Miharu felt trapped, "Um...I was asked to undergo it, but I refused."

Jirou and Fuji gave a look of surprise at the girl before them.

"Why?!" Jirou demanded.

"Well..." Miharu didn't need to continue since the door miraculously opened to reveal a boy around the age of 18 who had messy black hair and deep onyx eyes. He had a lean build and was even more obvious through his plain black shirt and denim pants.

"Miharu, have you eaten anything yet?" the boy asked ignoring the other two people in the room.

Miharu looked down, avoiding the gaze of her brother, "Hai, Taichi-san."

As Miharu said this, the look of pain passed the boy's eyes, "Okay, I'll asked Taiki to come in, I have to go now."

As soon as he proceeded to exit, Miharu spoke up, "Aniki, please don't cause trouble." although her voice was soft, Taichi seemed to hear it as he stopped on his tracks and turned his head around revealing a smile, "Aa."

Jirou knew that the smile meant that he was happy because it had been a long time since Miharu called him as 'Aniki' or 'Nii'.

Fuji, however, asked, "Who was that, Miharu-san?"

"That was my eldest brother." she said.

The door then opened to reveal Taiki, "Wah! Miharu, I can't believe you have three boyfriends. And I can't believe Ji-kun shared."

"I am not sharing."

"I don't have boyfriends."

Miharu and Jirou looked at each other.

"What do you mean you don't have boyfriends?"

"What do you mean by you're not sharing?"

Fuji laughed at the two's antics, "You two are very in synch, ne?"

Jirou and Miharu opened their mouth to speak, but stopped when they realized that they were about to do it together.

This, caused Fuji and Taiki to laugh, "So, imouto who is this boy?" Taiki asked referring to Fuji.

Fuji decided to introduce himself, "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, a senior from Seishun Gakuen, I'm classmates with Miharu-san. Yoroshiku."

"Fuji? Ah...well, I'm Yamashita Taiki, the very handsome (a glare from Miharu) brother of Miharu, I am a freshman in Seishun High, yoroshiku." However welcoming Taiki was, he had different thoughts in mind, '_Fuji, eh... I guess it's about time.'_

"Well, we just have to wait for the doctor to discharge Miharu here since she refused to undergo the chemotherapy." Taiki said.

"Oh yea, why did you refuse to undergo, Miharu-san?" Fuji asked again.

"Ah... well, that is... -" Miharu was again cut off by the door opening, revealing a young man about the age of 30's who had blue hair with matching blue eyes, "Ah, Yamashita-san, you are free to go now, but please be reminded that if ever you would faint again, you are to undergo the therapy. And no buts." the doctor said gently yet firmly noticing that Miharu was about to speak.

"Fine."

**-o0o-**

"Fuji-san, thank you for going through the trouble of bringing me the lessons for today, it was of great help." Miharu said as Fuji was about to go, "Don't worry about it. It's my responsibility too. And Syuusuke would be okay." Fuji replied to Miharu.

"A-ah...Syuusuke-san...but what do you mean by responsibility?" Miharu asked.

There was a mischievous glint in Fuji's eyes, "Saa...you'll know soon enough. Ja ne." Fuji then went off.

"What did he mean by responsibility?" Miharu asked herself this time.

Jirou closed his curtains as he saw the interaction between Miharu and Fuji, he grabbed his phone and dialed Atobe's number.

"Ne, buchu, you wouldn't mind if you would throw a party for Valentines, right?" Jirou asked as soon as Atobe answered the phone.

"Of course Ore-sama would be throwing a party. Ore-sama is Ore-sama after all." was Atobe's reply.

"Really? Who are invited?" Jirou asked excitedly.

"Well, selected Hyotei students and some friends of Ore-sama. Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't mind if Mi-chan would go?"

"Ore-sama doesn't mind. The Seigaku Regulars are going to be there too."

"Ah... sou sou... thanks! Ja!"

With that Jirou hang up and yawned.

"Man, today's events made me sleepy."

Jirou then collapsed on his bed, snoring peacefully.

**-o0o-**

I want to apologize if this chapter...sucks.. It's just that...well.. never mind.. mou..I'm so sorry once again and I hope you wouldn't lose hope on me!! Please give me suggestions or anything...criticism is also welcomed... uhmm... sorry once again! I swear, I'm going to make the nest chapter interesting.. so bear with me as of now!! Oh and revelations are done in this chapter, and now, only Miharu is left to know the truth!! Muwahahahah.

Review!

Please don't forget to vote on the polls!! Atobe or Jirou.

Thanks to:

**darkxXxflames**, EvCaCeLy, **silver0scorpion**, GakutoMukahi, **singer in the wind**, invisible-gurl, **emoxgalx13**, hai-chan13


	7. Chapter 7

The poll is going to be officially closed when I update the next chapter, so vote now for either Jirou or Atobe!!

**-o0o-**

Seigaku had always been an interesting place for Fuji Syuusuke.

Especially the Tennis team which had their own differences but they fit each other anyway.

What made it more interesting was the fact that no matter how feminine he looked, girls still admit their 'love' for him. There was also a time when a guy confessed...but, it's not worth telling.

What was different this time was a girl was going to confess twice to him. Not that he minded, he was getting used to it.

He read the note left in his locker once again.

**Meet me at the rooftop after your Tennis practice.**

-**Ookami Mitsuki**

This was the only girl who was Miharu's friend as he recalled.

He already knew that Miharu always stayed on the rooftop in the afternoons and he wondered if Mitsuki knew it too.

With a sigh, he placed the note in his pocket.

This issue was not worth his time. He can just refuse her like what he did to all the other girls...and some guys.. in the past.

**-o0o-**

It felt good to be back.

Miharu smiled to herself as she looked outside the window, half-listening to the teacher. It was English anyways. She can pass it with flying colors.

Thinking of her interaction with Fuji the previous day made her blush a bit. She sighed dreamily as she crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head down on it to rest.

Nothing can make this day go wrong.

"**Miss Yamashita, please answer number 8 on the board."** her teacher, Fuyumi-sensei, said in English.

Miharu looked at her book and read the sentence:

**A young girl sighed as she recalled the event yesterday.**

Miharu giggled as she stood up with a smile, '_What a coincidence.'_

She walked down the aisle and picked up a piece of chalk before writing the sentence down on the board.

"**Well done.**" the teacher praised, "**I was lucky.**" Miharu replied in English as well while grinning.

The teacher had no idea what made her usually silent student so happy. But whatever it was must be a blessing.

Miharu didn't even notice how eyes followed her every action.

She sat down on her chair and removed her glasses since chalk dust stuck unto it.

She then heard comments about her.

"Yamashita-san seems happy today."

"She seems different."

"Look at her eyes."

"Her eyes are like Fuji-kun's!"

"Sugoi..."

Miharu wore her glasses again as she continued daydreaming, '_Let them comment all they want, it's not like I would morph into a strange being anyway.'_

The bell finally rang for lunch.

"**Okay class, don't forget to study for tomorrow's quiz.**" Fuyumi-sensei said.

"What'd she say?" a boy beside Miharu asked, the boy then proceeded to ask Miharu, "Ne, Yamashita-san, did you understand what Fuyumi-sensei said?"

Miharu, distracted from her daydream, looked at the intruder beside her, hiding her annoyance, she smiled as she closed her eyes, "Sensei said that we should study for tomorrow's quiz, Renji-san."

The boy blushed when he saw her smile, although it was different in the female population's eyes.

"Her smile is like Fuji-sama's."

"I envy her."

"A female version of Fuji-sama!!"

"I wonder how she'd look like when her hair is down."

"Or without glasses.."

"Waaaaaaaaa! Fuji-sama!!"

The female population squealed imaging that Miharu looked like their precious _Fuji-sama._

Miharu felt herself sweat drop at the sudden actions of the female population.

"Saa... I guess we do look alike, ne, Yamashita-kun?" asked the object of the girls actions, Miharu only smiled at him, "I guess we somehow do, Fuji-san."

"Nya. Yama-chan and Fujiko-chan really do look alike." Eiji commented, popping out of knowing.

Miharu then stood up, "Excuse me, but I still have to eat my lunch." she said.

Then she walked off.

"I think there's a reason why we look alike, ne, Miharu-san?"

Miharu stopped on her tracks as she turned around with a smile, "I guess we do, Syuusuke-san. I guess we do." and with that, she left the classroom with dreamy-eyed girls and some blushing boys.

Miharu proceeded outside, seeking for the shade of the Sakura trees. This day was too beautiful to be wasted inside the crammed classroom.

Sitting under shady Sakura tree, she looked up at the blue sky.

"Why am I so happy today?" she asked herself.

Shrugging, she opened her bento and began eating her lunch with a smile.

Seeing all the students pass by her made her smile as she saw how they enjoyed each other's company.

A group of people under a Sakura not far away from where she was seemed to be having a great time, it was then she realized that it was the Tennis Regulars. Deciding that it was best for her to leave before they saw her, she packed her bento and stood up. She turned around not before hearing something in her mind.

_'Miharu-san, leaving so soon?'_

Looking back, she wondered of who said that. Only one person called her that and he was about 10 feet away.

Giving Fuji one last glance, she walked away ignoring the little voice.

**-o0o-**

Fuji silently chuckled to himself as he saw Miharu packing her bento to walk away, he then thought to himself, '_Miharu-san, leaving so soon?'_

Seeing Miharu turn around to look at him, he couldn't help but inwardly smile.

They really are twins after all. So that was how she managed to run out of the Ice Cream Parlor just in time before Seigaku came in.

Leaving the thought behind, he enjoyed his lunch with his fellow regulars, not before messing up Echizen's hair with a friendly ruffle on the head.

**-o0o-**

The day ended eventually for the students.

And from afar, you could see chocolate brown hair swaying along with the wind on the school rooftop.

Miharu turned around to leave as tennis practices had already ended, she approached the door and was about to reach for the doorknob when she heard footstep coming. She hid behind the wall which supported the door.

To her surprise, it was Mitsuki, wearing a very serious face.

She stood with pride and with her arms crossed.

She was different from the Mitsuki she knew. After a few more minutes, she once again heard footsteps coming. She froze, '_I'm about to interrupt something._' Miharu thought.

Hearing the door creak open, she felt herself unable to breath as the person stepped in.

'_Syuusuke-san...'_

**-**

Fuji walked along the corridor halls, heading towards the rooftop to meet Mitsuki.

He then went up the stairs and opened the door, seeing Mitsuki standing there, he proceeded to walk towards her.

_'Syuusuke-san...'_

Fuji paused a bit on his tracks and smiled to himself before proceeding.

_Miharu is here._

He then stopped in front of Mitsuki.

"Saa...what do you want, Ookami-san?" he asked, Mistuki's features immediately went soft.

"Syuusuke-san, I - "

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall giving you the permission to call me by my given name." Fuji cut her off.

Mitsuki froze.

"A-ah...F -Fuji-kun... I hope that you would rethink about your answer..." she said again, "I-I mean... my time to live is now very limited a-and..." Mistuki looked up to see Fuji, "and...you're the only one that I want..."

Fuji smiled, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you."

**-**

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you."

Fuji's voice echoed in Mitsuki's ears.

"B-but... I-I..." Mistuki tried hard to find a reason, Fuji beat her to it, "I know you only have a year to live. But that isn't a reason for me to feel the same way as you do for me."

Mitsuki's face darkened, "It's that Miharu girl, isn't it?"

Miharu tensed, hearing her name, _'What do I have to do with it?'_

Fuji raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Of course, she's my friend." Fuji replied.

'_F-friend..._' Miharu felt her heart beat louder.

"How could you be friends with a traitor?!" Mitsuki practically yelled, "She hangs out with those Hyotei Regulars, I bet she's been giving information about your practices."

Miharu wanted to come out from where she's hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she clenched her hands into tight fists as she felt betrayed. She leaned against the wall, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

Fuji noticed Miharu's shadow retreating behind the wall and he knew that she was about to break down.

"Why are you doing this?" Fuji asked Mitsuki, "What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked him in return.

"Why are you doing this to Miharu?" Fuji repeated his question.

"I-it's because..." Mitsuki began stuttering, finding the right words to say.

"What would you do if she found out that you're doing this to her?" Fuji fired another question.

"I would simply say that it's not true. She believes in what I say." Mitsuki replied with no hesitation.

Miharu bit her lip as she listened to them. She knew that enough is enough.

Roughly wiping away her tears with her sleeve, she stepped out from the shadows, looking as if she was unaffected.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way, Ookami-san." Miharu said with a smile.

Mistuki turned around, and her eyes widened as she saw the topic of their conversation.

"Mi-miharu-senpai...I-I..." Mitsuki faced Fuji again, only to find him unmoved by Miharu's sudden presence. It was like as if he knew that she was there all along.

"Now, what do you do, Ookami-san?" Fuji asked.

Mitsuki felt tears threatening to fall down any second. She backed away from Fuji and ran for the door.

As she passed by Miharu, she didn't notice the look of hurt on her face. She didn't even notice the tear-stained cheek of the girl.

All she saw was the smile that was on her face.

The smile, that to her looked like of victory.

As soon as she was out of view. Miharu's smile faded away as she turned around to leave.

"Miharu-san." Fuji called out, Miharu paused on her tracks as she turned around to smile at Fuji, "I hope you didn't believe what she said, Syuusuke-san."

"I didn't believe her." Fuji said to her.

Miharu nodded, "Arigato...hontou ne, arigato..for believing in me." and with that, she exited the roof top.

Fuji stared at the girl's retreating figure as he thought to himself, '_That's my responsibility, Miharu.'_

Miharu paused a bit as she heard a voice in her head again.

'_That's my responsibility.'_

Shrugging it off, she continued on her way.

**-o0o-**

Fuji recalled the day when he was told that he and Miharu were twins. He felt relieved when he realized that he wasn't hallucinating when he would sometimes hear voices in his head saying '_Why does it have to be me?_', _'I wish that I would live longer...' _but what amused him that most was when he heard, _'That stupid Atobe Keigo, saying those things when he doesn't even know me! That...that...that wretched **monkey**! He deserved that slap!'_

Fuji chuckled silently to himself as he went down the stairs to go home.

He then saw a figure leaning against the corridor wall for support as it coughed continuously.

Noticing that the figure had brown hair, Fuji realized that it was Miharu. He ran towards the girl and took her in his arms, he looked at the blood covered handkerchief that she held and felt himself panic. He bent down and carried Miharu in a bridal style and ran towards the exit. He still wanted to let her live. He still wanted to tell her about their parents. He wanted her to know that even without her knowing that they're siblings, he is always there for her.

At full speed, and quick reflexes, Fuji managed to dodge the throng of people on the streets. Noticing that Miharu's cough was lessening a bit, he spoke to her.

"Miharu, we're about to arrive at the hospital. Hang in there."

Miharu weakly nodded as she thought to herself, '_Why is he helping me? He doesn't like me...he never will... I know it.'_

Realizing that they had arrived at the hospital, she clutched unto Fuji's shirt, saying that she doesn't want to. Fuji opened his eyes and stared at her hard.

"You have to." he said firmly.

He placed Miharu down and took her to the reception area.

"Is Rui-sensei here?" Fuji asked the lady sitting behind the booth. She gave them a curious look before noticing the handkerchief held by Miharu.

"A-a...please take a seat first." the lady said.

The two complied as they sat down on the chairs situated just beside the area.

The wait for Rui-sensei was silent.

But it was a silence that was mutually wanted and needed.

"Ne, Syuusuke-san..." Miharu spoke softly, Fuji glanced at her, waiting for her to continue, "i-if you knew anything about me that I don't know...you'd tell me right?" Miharu looked at him stright in the eyes.

Hopefulness shone brightly in her eyes. She thought that maybe Fuji knew something about her.

But why wasn't he telling her?

"I-I mean...you keep on saying that it's your _responsibility_." Miharu shifted her gaze, "I don't know what you mean by that...but.. I know that you know something about me... I feel left out.. it seems like even Ji-kun knows. I can't ask him because..I'm afraid." her gaze fell back on Fuji "You're the one that's been so unusually attentive towards me. That's never happened before. And now, you keep on saying that it's your responsibility. What is it, Syuusuke-san? What is it that you all know except me?"

Fuji looked at her.

Their eyes met and both refused to look away.

Fuji finally spoke, "It's best if your adoptive parents tell you."

Miharu stood up, shocked, "H-how'd you know?"

Fuji, too stood up, "Like I said: It's best if your adoptive parents tell you."

"Ah, Yamashita-san, what can I do for you?"

Yamashita and Miharu looked at the source of the voice.

"Rui-sensei...I-I coughed up blood..." Miharu said hesitantly, "Bu-but I still don't want to undergo the chemotherapy. I-I will think about it first."

Rui-sensei nodded, "Okay. Then, it's best if you go home now and get some rest."

Yamashita and Fuji bowed down and exited the hospital.

"Thank you, Syuu - Fuji-san, for bringing me here. But I must go now. Mata ashita." Miharu then went off, not wanting to look back.

**-o0o-**

Miharu walked in the dark streets with only the light from the moon showing her the way. She thanked god that it was a full moon. Entering the park, she walked over to a bench were a certain sleepy head laid.

"Ah..Ji-kun, wake up... You called me here and you're just asleep..mou." she slowly shook the boy finally getting him to open his eyes.

"Mi-chan..sou, sou!" he then stood up and turned around, "Ano..I wanted to tell you something..."

Miharu tilted her head to the side, "What is it, Ji-kun?"

"Uh...promise me that you won't get mad."

"You can tell me anything, plus, why would I get mad at you?"

"But...what if you would get mad when I tell you?"

"I won't, Ji-kun..promise."

Jirou nodded and took a deep breath in.

"You see...I like...or maybe... just maybe.. love someone..."

Miharu's attention was unto Jirou, "Eh? Who is she? Do I know her? What's her name?"

"A-ah...you know her.. you know her well..she - she's been my friend since... ever..."

Miharu didn't know why, but she felt crushed.

Jirou had another childhood friend aside from her and he likes... loves her.

"S - sou ka...so, what's her name?"

Jirou turned around to face her.

"I-I'll just tell you tomorrow, right now, we need to go home, it's getting late."

Jirou grabbed Miharu's hand and they walked together.

As they both arrived home. Miharu went straight to her bedroom and laid down on the bed, "Who does he like?" he whispered silently to herself.

She rolled over on her bed and was now lying down on her stomach with her hands supporting her head, "He never told me that he has another childhood friend aside from me... come to think of it, I think I'm the only one he's been with since we were infants..." Miharu felt herself blush as she whispered to herself.

"Is it me?"

She laughed, "Impossible."

**-o0o-**

Jirou looked past his own terrace and his gaze fell on one person lying on her bed, who seemed to be mulling over something.

He had _almost _confessed to her.

**-o0o-**

**Sorry for the late update...I had become addicted to RF Online once again and...yea..**

**Can't thank the reviewers now, I will thank you in the next chapter coz...for a reason.. so, please review. Constructive criticisms are welcomed too.**

**MysticBlood**


	8. Chapter 8

And the poll is now **CLOSED**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Do You Know"**

**-o0o-**

Miharu didn't attend the morning classes and decided to go to Mitsuki's house to clear everything up. When she did, she found out that they were really rich. They had a big white house hidden behind a grand black gate.

As she buzzed on the doorbell, she heard hurried footsteps nearing her.

As the door opened, a lady who was around her mid-40's with brown hair and hazel eyes greeted her, "Good morning, who are you?" she asked politely.

"Good morning, ano…. Is Ookami-chan home?" Miharu asked hesitantly, "I'm sorry dear, but she's at school right now." The woman replied, "By the way, I'm Ookami Yuki, Mitsuki's mother."

"I'm Yamashita Miharu, her sempai at school."

"Oh, it's good to know that you're worried for her."

"Of course, and it's amazing to know that you're coping up with her sarcoma well."

"Sarcoma?"

"Yes, does she not have sarcoma?"

The lady daintily placed a hand over her mouth, "Dear heavens, no. I'm a doctor and I should know that. She's a perfect and healthy young lady."

Miharu was taken aback, "O-oh…thank you, Ookami-san. I must get going now. Thank you for your time."

"Nothing to worry about, dear."

Miharu walked off with new information at hand.

_I've had enough lies in my life, thank you very much._

**-o0o-**

Jirou stared at his pocky. Last night's incident was fresh in his mind.

He didn't even hear Atobe calling nor did he hear Oshitari. All that he heard were the words:

'_I'll just tell you tomorrow, right now, we need to go home, it's getting late.'_

Will he tell her today?

'_S - sou ka...so, what's her name?'_

He heard her voice crack, did that mean she figured it out?

He didn't want to tell her because he was afraid that the friendship they've built after all these years would be gone just because of that. But, it might also be too late for her to know. He felt his heart ache just thinking of himself living on without her.

It's not that he doesn't expect her to die.

He was just preparing himself for the worst.

"What should I do?" he asked himself, thinking that he was alone.

"Ne, have you noticed that Jirou's been at it for almost 10 minutes now?" Mukahi asked while waving his hand in front of Jirou's face. Oshitari smirked, "Must be because of _that _girl."

"What girl?" Chotarou asked, curious of why his senpai was acting like this.

"Yamashita Miharu of course." Atobe said while flipping his hair.

"Yes. I love Mi-chan!" Jirou's sudden outburst made them panic. They looked at him who blushed at what he just said. "No, what you heard was wrong! I-I don't think that she's really cute when she's mad at Buchou…I-I don't even think that she's so pretty when she smiles! A-and when we were kids, I don't want to lick from her ice cream cone!"

The Regulars stared at him while smirking.

"Nice going, Akutagawa, you confessed in front of us now go confess in front of **her**." Shishido said.

Jirou slumped on his seat. Slowly nibbling on his pocky.

"What happened?" Atobe asked,"I almost confessed to her last night…" Jirou replied like a robot.

"EH?!" The Regulars' (except Kabaji) reaction shocked the whole cafeteria. The students inside the cafeteria stared at them.

"Ore-sama demands that you should tell her today!" Atobe demanded, "Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"_That's _the problem, I told her that I would tell her today!" Jirou whined.

"Then tell her."Mukahi said.

"Just make sure you let us see her." Oshitari said, obviously saying that he wanted to see her legs.

"She does not like to wear skirts." Jirou and Atobe said together.

Oshitari sighed, "Too bad…too bad."

"She seemed kind." Wakashi spoke up. They looked at him.

He just complimented someone.

"Oi, don't tell us that you like her too?" Mukahi asked with a smirk, Wakashi raised an eyebrow, "Of course I don't."

"Maybe it'd be best if you would first talk about what you did together before, then after, you can confess to her." Chotarou suggested, "How would you know?" Shishido asked his partner.

Chotarou blushed, "Tha-that's what my father did."

They all laughed, except Kabaji of course.

"But isn't she ill with leukemia?" Oshitari questioned, "Yea, she is." Mukahi agreed, and soon, the rest of the regulars agreed which made Atobe confused.

_Do you know  
Do you know  
_

"How do you all know?"

Oshitari shrugged, "She told us before, the day after we met at the café, although, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell you."

"Why did she tell you?" Atobe asked again.

"She told us that 'Ji-kun's friends are also to be trusted'." Mukahi spoke up.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone_

_that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_to know the lock on the door has changed.  
_

Atobe was the last to know. And here he thought that he was next to Jirou to her.

**-o0o-**

Miharu rested her head on her table as her gaze fell on the sakura trees outside the glass pane windows.

She didn't bother listening to class. She couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the event a while ago. She only attended the afternoon classes and the remaining were Chemistry, Algebra and Free Period.

She then saw something else on the mirror, it looked like a woman who had black hair tied into a messy bun and enraged hazel eyes, "Man she sure do looks like a monster." She muttered mostly to herself but didn't expect the rest of the class to hear it causing them to laugh.

"It's so nice of you to think of me that way, Yamashita-san."

Miharu looked up only to see her Chemistry teacher.

'_So that was her?_' she thought to herself, '_Aw damn._'

"Yamashita, to the board, right now!"

Miharu internally flinched at her teacher's voice. She stood up and preceded to the board, '_What is it with teachers these days? They seem to love picking on me!'_ she mentally whined.

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
_**-o0o-**

Classes ended eventually and as usual, Miharu went to the rooftop.

What she didn't expect to see was Fuji Syuusuke.

"Syuusuke-san, don't you have tennis practices today?" Miharu asked as the closed the rooftop door.

Fuji turned around and smiled at her, "It was cancelled due to some unfortunate events, Miharu-san."

"Oh…" Miharu walked up beside him, "What're you doing here?" she asked without even bothering to look at him.

"I wanted to know as to what you'd be doing here yourself." He replied, Miharu was shocked that her knew but didn't show it, "Oh? So what was it then?"

"It's either you watch over the Tennis team practice or you wait for someone to arrive at the gates."

True enough, the rooftop overlooked the Tennis courts and also the view to the school's gate was visible enough.

Miharu chuckled, "50-50" she replied.

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.  
_

They then heard the door open and turned around to see Mitsuki there.

"What're you doing here?" Miharu asked and couldn't help but hear the iciness in her voice.

Mistuki just shrugged, "Nothing."

"I don't want to see liars." Miharu said again, "So you've found out?" Mitsuki asked with a sly grin.

"Found out about what?" Fuji asked, "She doesn't have sarcoma for Pete's sake." Miharu replied.

Mitsuki took a step forward, "If you don't want to see liars, Miharu-san, then why do you still want to see Fuji-san?"

Miharu looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"He's been hiding something about you, and that something will surely crush you." Mitsuki began, "You two are siblings, twins to be exact, I knew about it the whole time, my mother was the doctor that 

handled you mother. I found the records and decided to crush your life. At first, I didn't mind you, but when you began growing close to Fuji-san, I've decided to take the plan into action. I pretended to be sick. With that, I got close to you."

Miharu felt tears threatening to fall.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_to know the lock on the door has changed.  
_

"T-twins?"

She looked at Fuji whose eyes were also filled with guilt, "You knew this all along and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Miharu was enraged.

Mitsuki continued her little speech, "I knew that Fuji Syuusuke was your little crush and decided to take him away from you. I wanted to be close to you so that when the time comes, I would admit all that I've done to you and you'd feel so betrayed that you would start to think of committing suicide. Of course, I like Fuji-san too, but, who would care? That was my whole plan, too bad only half of it worked out."

_How can I love you How can I love you _

_How can I love you How can I love you . . . .  
If you just don't talk to me, babe.  
_

Miharu glared at Mitsuki, "I don't care about that now, you can have him because I. Don't. Care." Miharu emphasized the last three words of her sentence as she ran past the two.

She didn't care that her lungs were beginning to give out as she ran away. Tears were already blurring her sight. She ran inside the park and sat under a tree and silently wept.

'_Why am I always the last to know?'_

**-o0o-**

_I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did_

Atobe wanted to be alone.

He thought that Miharu told her everything. He was next in line to Jirou. But it turned out that he was the last to know. His legs carried him off and he ended up in the park, he noticed a figure under a gardenia tree and decided to go investigate.

"Miharu?" he asked himself.

He rushed forward and brought her to his arms, he felt Miharu tense up, then slowly calmed down.

_I could never see us ending like this.  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
But after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could be_

**-o0o-**

Miharu felt someone hug her and looked up only to see Atobe.

She calmed down and continued sobbing in his arms.

She needed comfort and they both knew it.

Fuji had become attentive to her because he knew that they were twins.

_Do you know what it feels like_

_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_to know the lock on the door has changed.  
_

"Twins." Miharu choked out, "Syuusuke and I are twins."

Atobe's eyes widened, then they immediately softened, "Ore-sama knows and ore-sama apologizes for being unable to inform you."

Miharu looked up at him, eyes full of the feeling of betrayal, hurt and anger, "You knew? You knew and never decided to tell me?"

"I was also the last to know about your illness, Miharu." Atobe shot back.

_Do you know what it feels like_

_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_to know the lock on the door has changed.  
_

Miharu silenced.

And rested in Atobe's arms.

Atobe was now leaning against the tree with Miharu in between his legs.

She was staring into the distance when he broke the silence.

"You know, to honestly tell you, I fell for you." Atobe whispered in her ears.

Miharu's eyes widened at the sudden and untimely confession.

"H-huh?"

"I never hurt the heart that hurt mine." Atobe continued, "I made you cry when I left you. And I know that I should never be with you."

_Do you know,  
Do you know,  
Do you know,  
_

Miharu shifted her position to look at Atobe, to see if he was serious or not.

Her cerulean eyes fell into the depths of cloudy grey eyes.

"But someone else deserve you more than I do. He's been with you all these years. He was there for you when no one wasn't. He always stood by you. But you ignored how he felt." '_Akutagawa better thank me for this!'_

"Y-you mean…Ji-kun?"

Miharu recalled the past.

Jirou's open arms always welcomed her when she needed to cry.

Jirou's face would be the first to greet her when she would be admitted to the hospital.

Jirou's the one who always listened to her talking about Fuji. And she didn't realize the look of hurt in his eyes.

Jirou was the one who was there for her through thick and thin.

And now she realized, "I-I love Ji-kun…not Fuji." She silently whispered to herself as her heart began to beat in her ears.

All along she was confused of her heart, but all along, the person to whom her heart belonged to was right beside her.

_Do you know what it feels like_

_loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one_

_to know the lock on the door has changed._

Miharu stood up, "Thank you, Keigo, for making me realize."

She motioned to help Atobe but…

**BANG!**

**-o0o-**

**Such a cliffie.. hahah, anyways, I'm sorry if you all seem disappointed with this chapter, it's probably my shortest chapter ever..anyways**

**CHAPTER 6 thanks to:**

**hai-chan13**, invisible-gurl, **xxArianaxx**, ayumidream, **meeqhuanne009**, silver0scorpion, **singer** **in** **the** **wind**, darkxXxflames and **GakutoMukahi**

**CHAPTER 7 thanks to:**

**EvCaCeLy**, kaito142, **invisible-gurl**, darkxXxflames, **silver0scorpion**, hai-chan13, **meeqhuanne009** and michiyo drops

**Aww… the number of reviews dropped at chapter 7… wonder if you hate me for not letting Jirou continue his confession.. REVIEW!!**

**MysticBlood**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really feel bad about giving you a cliffie the last time…really…NOT!! Hehe, I wanted to update yesterday since it was May 5 and it was Ji-kun's birthday!! YAY!! And because of that, something good will happen to him in this chapter! I think…**

**I'm hyper! Love ya'll!! GO READ!!**

**-o0o-**

Atobe frantically paced in back in forth in the corridor.

He glanced at the room where a figure was breathing through a breathing mask with tubes attached all over. Her chest fell into a rhythmic pattern. With eyes closed, you could say that she's sleeping peacefully if it weren't for the tubes.

"Buchou, what happened?" a panicked Jirou asked as he stood in front of Atobe.

Atobe shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs as he buried his face into his palms.

Hearing footsteps coming, he looked up to see Fuji.

"What happened, Atobe?" he asked with eyes opened, Fuji looked at Jirou who was looking through the glass paned door with tears brimming in his eyes.

Fuji followed his gaze and thought to himself silently, '_Men cry for a reason.'_

Fuji placed a soothing hand on Jirou's shoulder, "Cry. It'll make you feel better."

With that, Jirou let the tears silently cascade down his cheeks as his eyes stayed glued on Miharu's body.

"Where's Miharu?"

They shifted their gazes and saw the Yamashita family's worried faces, seeing Jirou's tears, they took a peek at the door in front of them.

"Oh my…" Chiaki placed a hand over her mouth as tears also started falling down her cheeks, "What happened, Atobe?" Takumi asked.

Atobe opened his mouth as he narrated what happened.

_Miharu stood up, "Thank you, Keigo, for making me realize." _

_She motioned to help Atobe but…_

_**BANG!**_

_A bullet pierced Miharu's hip. Miharu cried in pained as blood began to flow out of the wound._

_Leukemia patients have less platelets than normal, thus when wounded, nothing would be able to clot the wound._

_Atobe's eyes widened as he caught Miharu, he frantically grabbed his phone and dialed the Tokyo Hospital, "Ore-sama demands an ambulance right away at the park! __**IMMEDIATELY!**__" _

_People began to flock around the two as they tried to help in little ways, Atobe saw a faint motion from the bushes not far away from them and saw a man dressed in a mossy green tattered jacket over a red shirt and baggy cargo pants with a beanie on his head._

_He pointed a finger at him at yelled, "Get that man!" _

_Two men who were brave enough chased after the said suspect and finally tackled him to the ground as they pinned his arm behind him. Atobe went to man and looked down on him, "Who paid you?"_

_The man quivered in fear as he began stuttering, "I-I was supposed to ki-kill you but she got i-in the way."_

"_Who ordered you?" Atobe's face was grim as he grinded his teeth to stop himself from yelling._

"_Orozaki Shin." The man said._

_Atobe clenched his hands into tight fists as he once again dialed a number on his phone, "I've got a criminal here at the park who was paid by the heir of the Orozaki trends, Orozaki Shin."_

_He knew who that man was alright._

_He was also studying in Hyotei and he never realized that a silent person would do such thing._

_The ambulance finally arrived and so did the police, Atobe rushed towards Miharu's side as they gently placed her on a stretcher. He then got in the ambulance as they sped off to the hospital. The police already caught the suspect and now Atobe has to make sure that Orozaki will live a life in hell._

"O-orozaki-kun?" Jirou asked, Atobe nodded, "Who's he?" Jirou asked again.

Atobe only stared at his kohai and sighed, "Never mind him now. It's Miharu we're all worried about."

Fuji felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that it was Chiaki, "Chiaki-san, don't worry, she's a strong girl." Fuji said in reassurance to the woman.

The woman nodded, "I know." And went to the arms of Takumi as she continued sobbing.

"Syuusuke!"

All of them turned around to see a woman in her near 30s who had long elegant brown hair and stunningly blue eyes run towards them with a man behind her who was also around his mid 30s who had a darker shade of brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Okaa-san." Fuji muttered as his mother, Sayaka, hugged him tightly, "Where's Miharu?" Yuuto, his father, asked.

Fuji pointed to the door which avoided them from touching Miharu.

"Sayaka…" Chiaki called out as she hugged her old friend, "I'm so sorry.." Sayaka patted her friend's shoulder, "Shush now…she'll get through this."

"Fuji-san, ore-sama apologizes for being unable to protect your daughter." Atobe said as he bowed down to the two Fujis before him.

"Stand straight, dear. It wasn't your fault." Sayaka had a warm smile on her face as Yuuto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've already found a donor for her operation and now, we're just hoping that she'd agree to it." Yuuto informed them.

"But wouldn't it be too pricey?" Syuusuke asked.

Sayaka smiled at her son, "Syuuuske, dear, it wouldn't even touch our bank accounts."

As they were talking, they had forgotten that Jirou was there.

And he could only care less as he placed a hand on the door, eyes glued to Miharu.

"Mi-chan, I hope you're okay. I know you will be because you're strong. You can get through this because I - we believe in you. And… and I need to tell you something." He silently muttered under his breath. His palms turned into tight fists as he fought back fresh tears that threatened to fall.

"Akutagawa-san?" a voice called out.

Jirou turned around to see that they were all staring at him. He sheepishly grinned at them, "Sorry, I kind of…drifted away."

"Maybe it'd do you better if you go in and try to convince her to undergo the chemotherapy and the operation?" Sayaka asked with a hoping smile, Jirou wanted to protest but changed his mind immediately, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd gladly do that."

They all nodded at him and Taiki gracefully pushed him towards the door.

Walking in slowly, he sat down on a chair provided beside Miharu's bed. The state she was in was so pitiful. No wonder they didn't want to go in. Seeing her like this was almost impossible to bear.

He reached out for her hand and held unto it.

"Mi-chan, you can wake up now. I should be the one sleeping and you should be the one waking me up. Come on, Mi-chan, it's time to wake up." Jirou breathed in as he held back another set of tears, he had never cried like this in his whole life. "Co-come on, Mi-chan. We-we're all waiting for you. A-and I want you to be there when Hyotei is up against Seigaku." Jirou placed a hand on her cheek as he gently 

nudged her, "Mi-chan, you can't sleep forever you know. You just can't…" Jirou broke into tears as his grip on her hand tightened; he brought her hand to his lips as he gently kissed it.

He then felt a small twitch and look up to see Miharu's eyes slowly opening.

"Syuu-syuusuke…san?"

Jirou felt his grip become numb as he forced himself to smile, "Iie, Mi-chan…it's Ji-kun."

Miharu smiled as she heard the name, "A-ah…Ji-kun…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You should really undergo the chemotherapy you know. Even if you'd be bald, you'd still be cute…only I'm cuter – ITAI!" Jirou rubbed the sore part on his head, "You're sick! How can you hit so hard?!" Miharu only grinned at her friend. "I'm not going to be bald, Ji-kun, and whatever you do, I'm still the cuter one."

"Mi-chan! You're biological parents are even here just so you would undergo the chemo and operation!"

Cerulean eyes widened, "M-my real parents?"

Looking through the door, Miharu saw two people and each had a gentle smile on their face.

Feeling her once warm hand become cold made her realize that all this time Jirou had held her hand. She watched as Jirou stood up and proceeded to the door, "Fuji-san. I think she wants to see you."

The couple nodded as they entered the room, the Yamashitas and Atobe in tow.

"Hello, Miharu." Sayaka smiled at her as Yuuto placed a loving hand on her head.

Miharu looked up to see the woman who gave her away, she couldn't help but feel anger inside her. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled back at them, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

And that didn't help either as she noticed the pain that passed through her mother's eyes, "Dear, I'm not going to be wondering as to why you probably hate us right now. Since we gave you away and you had no idea as to why we did. And, we're going to tell you everything right now."

"I thought it was because the family business was in the brink of corruption?" Miharu asked, "Yes, that is true dear, but there is another reason."

"You see, there was a time before when Syuusuke was sleeping over at Saeki's place and we had forgotten that you can't sleep without him."

Syuusuke had a confused look on his face, "Why don't I remember that?"

"You were still 4 then." Yuuto replied, "Oh."

"Yes, and that night, your father and I were…having a fight." Sayake's smile faltered a bit as she recalled that night.

"_Why don't you tell me the truth?!" a furious Sayaka yelled, "I do not have a mistress, Sayaka, you know that!" Yuuto replied._

"_Then why are you coming home so late at night? You even give me petty excuses!"_

"_I do not want to tell you right now because you might not be able to handle it."_

"_Handle what? That I am not the only woman you have?"_

"_Sayaka! You __**are **__and __**will be **__the only woman I have."_

_A little Miharu hugged her teddy bear as she walked down the hallway; she was unable to sleep because Syuusuke used to lull her to sleep. And Syuusuke was not here with her tonight._

_Deciding that it might be better if she went to her parents' room, she slowly tugged on her night gown as she felt the cold breeze of the night and as she heard the gentle waves of the sea near their house – mansion._

" – _lying to me!"_

_Miharu felt herself jumped as she never heard her mother scream before. Clutching tightly on her teddy bear, which Syuusuke painstakingly saved every penny he had for, she made her way towards her parents' door and stood there, watching the scene slowly unfold._

"_I am not lying to you, Sayaka."_

"_Just stop it! You know better than that, Yuuto."_

"_Fine! You want the truth?"_

"_Yes, just please!"_

"_The business is almost corrupted. The sponsors we had are backing up and just informed me secretly that it was because of the Okazakis who blackmailed them."_

"_Wh –what? But why – Miharu, what are you doing still up?" _

_Miharu hadn't realized that tears already fell down her cheeks. It was the first time she had ever heard someone scream. And it was her parents nonetheless._

_Feeling Sayaka hug her, she struggled away, "NO! You and otou-san were screaming! You were fighting!"_

"_No, Miharu, Miharu!"_

_Miharu ran down the hall and down the stairs with the teddy bear in hand._

_She slammed open the mansion doors and ran out in the pitch black night._

_It was cold and she was barefooted. _

"_Miharu!"_

_She looked back to see her parents running after her. She didn't even see the blinding light coming towards her nor did she hear the screaming of the by-passers._

"_MIHARU!"_

"I – I got hit by a car?" Miharu asked in disbelief. Sayaka grinned sheepishly, "Yea, you weren't looking and you were too busy running away from us."

Miharu felt her hand become ice cold and reached out for Jirou's hand who was sitting on the bed.

'_And I still lived after that.' _She thought to herself.

"So what happened after that?"

Yuuto, her father, spoke up this time, "You had selective amnesia and forgot of all the things you were thinking that moment. And you were thinking of us that time, so you forgot about us."

"Oh…"

She looked down and clutched unto the white sheet of cloth, thinking of how stupid she was back then for even trying to run away. She is still stupid now, allowing herself to mistake the feeling of sibling love for romantic love.

She felt a soft hand on her cheek and looked up only to meet the same cerulean eyes that she had.

"Don't worry, Miharu, because of that incident, your father and I got back together. We also had managed to let get our sponsors back because of you. They had realized that together, the Okazakis don't stand a chance."

Miharu scoffed, "They're really stupid."

Sayaka was taken aback, "Why do you say so, dear?"

"I mean, there was only one of that Okazaki guy and there were lots of them. Why were they afraid? Tch. People and their money these days."

"Ore-sama will inform you that money is going to save you from your current state." Atobe spoke up, feeling a bit offended that Miharu insulted the rich people.

Miharu had a sly smirk on her face, "Oh? Well, tell that proud, pompous and monkey-faced ore-sama of yours that money does not, and will not, make the world go round."

Jirou sighed, "Just for once, will you two quit it?"

The two said people shifted their attention to the red-head.

"Go to sleep, Akutagawa. Or else you'll run extra laps for even making ore-sama shut up."

"Don't listen to him, he just likes being on top of the world, but he's only 3rd next to Yukimura-san and Tezuka-san, come to think of it, 5th is fitting for him if we add up Syuusuke-san and Ryoma-kun."

"Why you little – just to let you know, ore-sama **is **the best!"

"The best at annoying people."

"Shut up."

"You shut up, babbling monkey."

"Be thankful because ore-sama helped you a yesterday realize that someone is – What the?!"

Miharu had thrown a pillow at Atobe's face before he could finish his sentence.

"Now you really need to shut up."

The people present in the room couldn't help but laugh at the two who were bickering.

Fuji interrupted them with a question.

"Why don't you call me 'Syuusuke-nii', Miharu?"

Miharu stopped talking to Atobe (They were **talking**?!) and faced her….twin brother.

"Haven't thought of that, well, 'Syuusuke-nii' is too long, I think 'Syuu-nii' or 'Yuu-nii' would be better."

Syuusuke nodded in agreement as to what Miharu said and immediately changed the topic, "So, why won't you undergo the chemotherapy?"

The room became still as they anticipated Miharu's reply.

"I – if I do it, the chemotherapy I mean, will I… will I have the chance of living longer?"

"Living longer and be with us forever." Jirou said immediately.

Miharu chuckled, "Then, when's my schedule?"

They all sighed in relief and the atmosphere became light.

"Too bad that you'd be bald." Atobe teased, Miharu smirked, "And too bad I won't cheer for you when you're up against Seigaku."

"Miharu will be cheering for ore-sama!"

"He won't be Atobe." Fuji cute in, "Because it's her choice, ne, Miharu?"

Miharu smiled gratefully at her brother, "Right!"

"Okay now, everyone get out. Miharu needs her rest." Yuuto said as they all went out of the room.

Miharu squeezed Jirou's hand telling him to stay for a bit. When they were all out of the room, Jirou turned to his friend, "What is it, Mi-chan?"

"After my chemotherapy, if it's successful – "

"It's going to be successful, Mi-chan." Jirou said firmly. Miharu smiled at his trust in her, "Right, when I wake up. I want to see you first. It **should **be you, understood?" Jirou looked at his friend's eyes and grinned, "Of course. I will make sure someone will pinch me every minute so that I won't sleep." Miharu laughed.

"Thanks, Ji-kun. You're the best friend a person could have."

Miharu didn't realize how much that sentence had affected him.

'_Best friend…that's all you are Akutagawa Jirou. Her best friend. No more, no less._'

"And same to you, Mi-chan." He said as he stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "Now go to sleep. I don't know how this chemotherapy works, but make sure to get some sleep."

Miharu smiled at him as he walked to the door and exited.

"'Same to you.' I wonder if Keigo was even telling me truth when he said Ji-kun felt something for me… to him, I'm just his best friend…"

Miharu sighed as she lied down and closed her eyes.

'_I just want to get all of these things over with._'

With that last thought, she drifted off to a deep slumber.

**-o0o-**

**Yap! So… Um… I can't reassure myself if you would like this chapter… I don't know.. I had to restart this chapter because the first draft was stupid to me. Yea… Please read and review! Oh yeah… I'm planning to continue this fic… and together with that, write a new story… not sure of the pairings though.. Oh yeah**_**, be prepared for slow update when the month of JUNE arrives, classes will begin for me.**_

**Thanks to:**

**kaito142**, _michiyo_ _drops_, **EvCaCeLy**, _NewSlove_, **ixamxeverywhere**, _silver0scorpion_, **meeqhuanne009**, _emoxgalx13_, **darkxXxflames** and _invisible-gurl_


	10. Chapter 10

The students of class 3-6 were getting noisier as seconds passed. They had just heard that their classmate, Yamashita Miharu, was going to be absent for one whole month. They wanted to hear the reason but it seemed like they weren't getting any.

"I'm sorry but, her family wanted to keep it confidential, unless of course, Yamashita-san wants us to inform you. But currently, she's in a deep sleep." Their sensei informed them. Fuji didn't need to be reminded since he was there the whole time at the hospital with her. His gaze shifted to an empty seat behind him which was Miharu's and recalled last night's events.

"_So, she's going to be a Fuji now, right?" Syuusuke asked his parents. Currently, they were in the main Fuji mansion – yes, a mansion – and were talking about Miharu's circumstances._

"_I didn't even know I have another sister." Yuuta muttered under his breath. "It was for your own good, Yuuta." Yumiko said with a smile, "Hmph." Yuuta folded hid arms as he looked to the side._

"_Well, we have to ask Miharu's permission if she wants to change her name to Fuji Miharu." Sayaka said, somewhat disappointed, "But knowing her, she might say yes." Yuuto said trying to liven up the room._

_Syuusuke sighed as he stood up, "I'm going to sleep now."_

_Yuuta followed suit, still sulking._

"…-chan. Fujiko-chan! Nya why aren't you listening?!" Fuji snapped out of his trance and glanced at the red-head beside him.

"Gome, Eiji, I was just… thinking too hard." Fuji apologized with a smile to his best friend.

"I wonder why Miharu-chan needs to be absent…mou." Eiji pouted as he crossed his arms, "Yea, I wonder too." Fuji said.

"Okay, so enough now. Today's lesson will be about…." The teacher droned on and on about the lesson they'll have and Fuji only stared blankly outside the window.

It didn't feel right when someone doesn't piss the teacher off by sleeping in the middle of class like Miharu did. Or when she would stare outside the window like he did. Everything seemed unusual without her. He gave out an exasperated sigh, all he could do now was to wait and hope that Miharu's chemotherapy would be a success.

**-o0o-**

"Akutagawa Jirou, just for once, will you not fall asleep in my class?!" an angry teacher approached Jirou who was enjoying his slumber. He didn't seem to budge as he only buried his head further into his arms, not wanting to hear the noise.

"Mataku. Thank Kami-sama that you're graduating." The teacher muttered under his breath as he continued his lesson deciding to ignore Akutagawa.

But the truth?

Jirou was awake. He was wide awake.

He was having hard time sleeping because when he does; horrible images of Miharu would fill his mind.

He was scared of the chemotherapy's outcome.

He didn't want to seem weak in front of her.

He may have fallen asleep in front of her before but that doesn't happen now. He wanted to be her support all the time.

**-o0o-**

Atobe's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he scribbled down notes for his Greek class.

He excels in everything and everything means even his own emotions. Being the only heir to the almighty Atobe Company, he had been taught to rule and to control his emotions. He was taught to look down on others as he excels in every aspect in life. Everything except in love.

His grip on his pen tightened as he forced himself to forget about the past and to look forward. There has to be a better person for him out there. That person is just…taking her time.

That person is not the one who made him forget about his arrogance even for just a while.

She was not the one who can insult him and get away with it.

She was not the one who is always straight forward and blunt.

She is not the one who has an unusual love for cats.

She was not the one who is lying right now on a hospital bed undergoing her chemotherapy.

No she's not the one and she _never _will be.

Atobe closed his eyes for a second before pushing everything to the back of his mind. He concentrated on the lesson and began writing notes again.

He, the great Atobe Keigo, shall not be distracted by such petty matters in life.

**-o0o-**

Afternoon practices in Seigaku went through its usual flow. But they couldn't help but notice how off Fuji's shots were.

"Fuji, 10 laps around the court!" Tezuka commanded. Fuji looked at him and smiled before running his laps. He needed the laps to clear his mind. Everything was such a mess.

Truth to be told, when he had first saw Yamashita Miharu in their first year, he had thought of her as someone…incapable.

But she proved him wrong when she was able to par up with his scores and when she was able to tie up with him in the school ranking which was 2nd, next to Tezuka of course.

It was the first time he was interested in getting to know someone. Although he had a hard approaching her since whenever he would, she would be walking away from him. Almost as if she knew that he was going to approach her. He even wanted to know how good she is in sports but was disappointed when she sat out during the whole P.E. time.

He knew that there was no way he's attracted to her.

Fuji sighed as he finished his laps. He went to the faucets to wash his sweaty face. Feeling a shadow looming over him, he looked up to meet hazel eyes.

"Ah, Tezuka, what can I do for you?" he asked good-heartedly.

"Fuji, what's distracting you?" Tezuka asked. Fuji only smiled at the captain, "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Tezuka." Fuji had been friends with Tezuka since 1st year and he was able to read Tezuka like an open book.

Tezuka's gaze on him hardened.

Fuji continued to smile at him before walking away, "You'll know soon."

Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

**-o0o-**

Small and delicate fingers reached out to the piece of cloth on her head. Her hair had begun falling off because of the chemotherapy and she began wearing a bandana. She looked out the window with a bitter smile on her face.

"Everyone seems happy and everything is at its right place. But here I am in a hospital slowly waiting for my time to run out." She muttered the last part under her breath.

She then grabbed the mirror that was placed just above the table beside her bed and stared at herself.

In moment's time, she will be bald.

Not that she cares.

But also in a month's time, she can already return to Seigaku.

Her lips slowly turned into a smile as she realized that.

It's not so bad after all.

It now all depends on her will to live.

**-o0o-**

Yuuta glared at the freshman who was standing in his way who quickly scampered out of his sight.

Fuji Yuuta was in an unpleasant mood because one: He was not told that he had another sister. Two: his sister is now in the hospital. And three: he was just plainly pissed off.

Mizuki had noticed his kohai's behavior and found it unusual, so being the nosy person he is, he pried for information.

"What is it, Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta merely brushed him off as he continued glaring at everything in his path.

**-o0o-**

"Fuji-senpai, where are you going?" Momo asked as he saw Fuji leaving in a rush after practice.

"I have someone to visit. Ja." Fuji then ran off leaving them all dumbfounded.

After he left, Eiji –who was pulling Oishi along - and Momoshiro – who was pulling Echizen – trailed after him. Inui soon followed after saying that it was 'good data', Kaidoh and Taka also followed seeing that if they didn't, they'd still persuade them. And Tezuka decided to follow them to keep things as sane as possible.

Soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of the Tokyo Hospital. They looked at each other before stealthily (or at least they thought) followed Fuji.

Before they could even step in the hospital, Fuji had blocked their way in. His blue eyes were glaring right through them and they could feel the ground opening up with the devil happily accepting them.

Momo had a sheepish grin on his face, "Ah…hehe, Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji glared at all of them, then his gaze met Tezuka's.

They stared at each other for a second, then Fuji spoke.

"Fine. You can come with me, but do _not _treat her differently and do _not _pity her. Understood?"

They all stared at him and asked, "Who's she?"

"You'll find out." Fuji turned his back against them before walking away. Sensing someone beside him, he smiled at the person before speaking, "I didn't know you were interested, Tezuka."

Tezuka kept a straight face, "I only wanted to make sure they're safe."

Fuji chuckled, "Saa…"

They had followed Fuji inside the elevator and began asking him questions which he also answered, soon enough, they were at the top floor where the suites were located.

"Wow!! She must be rich!" Eiji exclaimed and they couldn't help but agree.

They then stopped short in front of a door which was 3 doors to the right of the elevator and Fuji knocked, "You have some visitors."

"Hai." Came a voice, it sounded so familiar to Eiji and he didn't know where he's heard it.

"Ah, hello, Seigaku tennis regulars."

They all looked at the girl on the bed who wore a bandanna. She had a cheerful smile and she looked so hauntingly familiar.

"Wah! Miharu-chan!"

Miharu chuckled, "Maa… why don't you all take a seat, it must've been tiring following Syuusuke, ne?"

They gave out sheepish chuckles as they wondered how she even knew.

"Ah, Miharu-chan! We missed you!!" Eiji wailed as he hugged Miharu, Miharu hugged back but she didn't realize that he can hug _this _tight. "A-ah, Eiji! Get off her!" Oishi panicked as he pried Eiji off Miharu.

"Ah, Yamashita-senpai," Miharu flinched a bit by being called 'Yamashita', however still listened to Momo, "Why are you being hospitalized?"

Miharu only smiled at them which reminded them of Fuji, "Maa… why don't you eat some fruits, I'm sure I can't finish it all since the one who sent them is quite… stupid." A picture of Atobe elegantly flipping his hair while exclaiming, 'Ore-sama no bigi yoi na!' entered her mind.

Without hesitations, Momo and Eiji began eating the mangoes and bananas.

"Fssh. Baka! Those are for Yamashita-senpai!" Kaidoh said to Momo, "You said something Mamushi?!"

"I said that you're a 'baka', baka!"

"Oi! Yamashita-senpai offered! It's rude to refuse!"

"Gluttonous git!"

"Baka mamushi!"

"10 laps around the hospital now!"

The two stopped bickering when Tezuka gave them the order, slowly leaving the room, they glared at each other.

"E – Eiji! Those are Yamashita-san's fruits!" Oishi exclaimed as Eiji ate a strawberry, "Demo, Oishi, Miharu-chan said it's okay!"

Miharu smiled as she sighed in relief that she managed to avoid the topic. Sensing something or some_one _staring at her, she looked around the room and saw that it was Tezuka.

'_So I guess he figured it out…but I'm not telling._' She smiled at him and he faced away from her.

They began talking like old friends and Momo and Kaidoh were finally back from their laps. The two were still glaring at each other as they ate the fruits. Miharu glanced sideways to where Syuusuke was and smiled to herself seeing her brother talking so casually with Tezuka.

'_He's…homosexual after all…'_

'_Saa… I'm quite disappointed that you think so, Miharu.'_

Miharu paled a bit as she realized that Syuusuke had heard what she was thinking. Syuusuke didn't turn away from Tezuka but she swore she felt Syuusuke's eyes on her.

'_I do like him though… with your sadistic ways, I'm sure he can neuter that.'_

'_Then how about you and Akutagawa?'_

Miharu choked on her own spit and began coughing silently as to avoid the other's attention; she silently glared at Syuusuke who was laughing. Probably at her.

Speak of the devil.

The door opened only to reveal Akutagawa and Atobe still in their Hyotei uniforms.

Ryoma was the first to notice and didn't fail to greet Atobe, "Ah, Monkey King."

Miharu covered her laugh with a cough as she saw the look of irate on Atobe's face.

"Why you insolent brat." Atobe muttered as he glared at Ryoma.

Jirou ignored them as he ran towards Miharu and hugged her.

Miharu then also hugged back with a smile.

'_It's okay if it's like this… at least he won't feel awkward around me.' _Miharu thought to herself.

'_If I tell her…she might not allow me to hug her like this anymore…'_ Jirou thought as his grip on Miharu tightened.

"Eherm." The two of them snapped out of their _romantic _trance and looked around the room which was filled with shocked expressions. Mostly.

"Ah… yea… um… I think you know Ji-kun – I – I mean Akutagawa Jirou since he's also in tennis and all….and uh… Hyotei's going to be your next opponent a-and he's my best friend so… uh…" Miharu kept on stammering as her face got redder by the second.

Fuji chuckled, "I think they understand you quite well, Miharu."

Miharu then shut her mouth as she nodded, "Yeah..I guess…"

"Aww…. Miharu-chan has a crush on Akutagawa!" Eiji exclaimed as he hugged Echizen tightly.

"O-oi! Senpai!" Echizen choked as he thought to himself. '_What do _I _have to do with it?!'_

Miharu's face turned paled at the comment, "Uh…yeah…no! I mean…"

Jirou just placed a hand over Miharu's mouth to stop her from talking. Miharu looked at him with a sheepish smiled which she was sure he felt since his face was covering her mouth.

Jirou returned her smile with a full blown grin.

"You _can _and _will _successfully undergo your chemo, right?" Jirou asked.

Miharu nodded wondering why he asked, Jirou then took his hand off her mouth as he yawned, "That's good cause y'know… I wasn't able to get any sleep just thinking of you…" Jirou then drifted off to sleep on Miharu's bed. Miharu felt her heart beat faster. '_He didn't just say that… he might've meant it in a friendly way…yeah… That's right.'_

Miharu felt herself being pulled back into reality, realizing that the Seigaku regulars were still there, watching the whole thing. Hearing what Jirou just said.

Hearing….

They heard him say it…

Oh crap.

"Uh… he meant it in friendly terms… I swear!"

"Miharu-senpai… You need to be briefed of how a boy tells his feelings…" Momo said seriously.

Eiji also nodded, "Right, right…"

Miharu waved her hands, "N – no! There's no need, I knew what he meant! I mean… I know that he meant it in a friendly way and yeah… hey look, it's getting dark! So, I guess you all have to go home, right?"

They looked outside the window and true enough, it was getting darker.

"I forgot to tell otou-san that I'd be out a bit longer." Taka said worriedly.

"Me too." Eiji said in agreement, forgetting to tell Miharu about 'How a Boy Tells His Feelings'.

"Right, right. So, I'll see you all in a month at the tournament, ja!" Miharu said cheerfully, but in her mind…

'_Get out or I'll make sure you won't be able to make any babies in the future.'_

"In a month? Wha – " Oishi wanted to ask what she meant, but Fuji cut him, "Saa, Miharu needs her rest, right?" Seeing Fuji's smile and sensing his aura, they nodded meekly and exited the room. All except Atobe, Jirou – who was still sleeping – and Fuji.

"Thanks, Syuu-nii…" Miharu said as soon as they exited.

"No problem, but we've got to tell them sooner or later." Fuji replied as he sat down on the end of Miharu's bed.

Atobe settled himself on the couch and crossed his legs.

"They can know about it in a month. When Miharu is well enough." Atobe said.

Miharu chuckled a bit, "You're all really confident about this."

"Of course, because it's _you _we're talking about." Atobe then continued, "The most stubborn and hard-headed girl ore-sama had seen."

Fuji chuckled at his comment and looked over to Miharu who was glaring daggers at Atobe.

"Rest now, Miharu. We'll just wake you up when dinner is already served." Fuji said.

"Don't wake me up then. The food here sucks." Miharu replied.

"It's for your health, Miharu." Fuji lightly scolded.

Miharu pouted knowing that she needs to eat that horrible tasting hospital food one way or another. **(I should know since I was forced to eat hospital food and it was so…. Horrible…..O.O) **

She then laid down on her bed to get some sleep.

**-o0o-**

"Check the blood pressure."

"Quick! The breathing mask!"

"Check the vital signs."

"High blood pressure."

'_Everything is so white… where am I? What's that noise?'_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

'_Is it going to end here?'_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

'_It shouldn't end here…. No… it shouldn't. I have…to…I have to live…'_

"She's struggling. She's struggling! Quick, double-check everything, she wants to live and we **will **let her live!"

**-o0o-**

**I know I haven't updated in a long period of time… and I gave this cliffie for you as a gift… c**

**So, everybody, please review! And the nest chapter is probably going to be the last. **

**Thanks to:**

**EvCaCeLy**, darkxXxflames, **ixamxeverywhere**, Marui-kun Is Awesome (yeah I know that he's awesome!!), **silver0scorpion**, kaito142, **michiyo** **drops**, meeqhuanne009 and a special thanks to **lawli-chan**!!


	11. Chapter 11 Forever an Angel

Jirou panted as he ran as fast as he could.

His legs were already screaming in agony as it made ontact to the ground.

In his hand was a piece of crumpled paper.

He looked ahead of him as his clutch on the paper tightened crumpling it even more.

'_Damn… I hope I make it on time!'_

**-o0o-**

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

"_Ne, Ji-kun! Look at that butterfly!" a small figure of Miharu said as she pointed to a small yellow butterfly hovering above a flower._

_Beside her was her best friend, Jirou who grinned at his friend and said, "Yep! It's pretty, right?"_

_Miharu blinked once before smiling at her best friend and giving him a nod._

**-o0o-**

Miharu's eyes, for once, was empty as she stared outside the window.

Her clutch on her bedsheets tightened unconsciously.

She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh as she told herself to just think of him.

**-o0o-**

Fuji gave himself a pat on the back as he watched a certain retreating figure.

It didn't take too much effort.

Just small, minor changes was all that took.

And everything was at it's place.

**-o0o-**

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
**_

Miharu clutched her chest as she felt it tighten.

Her hands frantically reached out to the red buzzer that would alert the nurses, as soon as she pressed it, she felt dizzy as the world around her began revolving.

She heard the door open as nurses rushed in with her doctor, a mask was immediately placed over her mouth to stabilize her breathing.

-**I have no idea what happens in the hospital since…forget it…I'll make a short skip here…-**

After a few minutes, the door flew open once more as her parents entered the room flustered.

They both clutched her hands as she tried to stabilize her breathing.

'_Ji-kun….where are you?'_

Her hands shakily reached out for the breathing mask and took it off, she knew that it would be too late so she might as well tell him now.

In a raspy voice, she said, "Okaa-san….phone…"

Her mother in an instant took out her phone and asked, "Who to call dear?"

"Ji-kun…"

Her mother bit her lips as she knew what her daughter was doing.

For the past few weeks, she had been having a hard time with her illness.

Her hands quivered as she placed the phone to her daughter's ear.

**-o0o-**

Jirou felt his phone vibrate and immediately answered it while running.

"Ji-kun?"

The voice made him stop on his tracks.

"Mi-chan, what is it?"

**-o0o-**

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

Miharu felt herself smile as she opened her mouth to speak, "Do you… remember when… I fell down…you caught…me?"

She heard him say 'yea' from the other line and she smiled, "Ne…Ji-kun…"

_**Age: 7**_

"_Ji-kun! Look at me! I'm on top of the tree!" a grinning Miharu declared as she balanced herself on the tree branch. Suddenly, a breeze blew past her making her lose a bit of her balance._

"_A-aaah!"_

_Jirou immediately looked up just in time to catch his falling best friend who was grinning, "Thanks, Ji-kun. That was fun!"_

_Jirou never understood what was going on her head that time._

_-_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
**_

_Age:8_

_Jirou looked beside him where a pouting Miharu sat. "What's wrong?"_

_Miharu gave out a sigh, "Summer's almost over…"_

_Jirou stood up and held out a hand for Miharu to take, "C'mon." _

"_You're supposed to cheer me up!" Miharu whined, Jirou gave a shrug, "That's what I'm planning to do."_

_A few minutes after, they found themselves at the beach. Miharu smiled as they were in time for the sunset, "It's so nice…and beautiful…"_

_**And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
**_

_Jirou glanced at her. The orange color from the sun reflected her face and her cerulean eyes seemed deeper than it was. "Yea…it is." He heard himself mutter._

_-_

_**Age: 9**_

"_Make a wish, Ji-kun! A shooting star just passed by!" Miharu said as she clasped her hands excitedly and closing her eyes shut. Jirou followed her example and muttered, "I wish to be Mi-chan's guardian angel forever."_

_Miharu opened one eye and laughed at him, "Baka. You're supposed to make a wish for yourself!"_

"_I don't care… I just want to be your guardian angel, is that bad?"_

_Miharu stared at him a second longer before smiling without giving Jirou any reply._

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Age: 10**_

_Jirou opened his bedroom door as soon as he heard a knock only to be hugged._

_He looked down to discover brown hair. "What is it?"_

_Her head shook from side to side. He felt his shirt beginning to get wet._

_His face immediately darkened and asked, "Where are they?"_

"_D-don't worry…" came the muffled reply._

_Jirou slowly pushed Miharu to the side as he ran down the street and came upon a road where there were 2 boys obviously bigger than him stoning a poor cat. A tug from the hem of his shirt made him realize that Miharu had followed him._

_He went towards the two boys and huffed his chest as he spoke, "Hey! Pick someone with your own size!"_

_The two boys looked at him and began to laugh, they noticed the teary eyed Miharu who was playing with the hem of her shirt._

"_What are you? Her Knight in Shining Armor?" mocked one boy._

_Jirou bravely shook his head, "I'm her guardian angel!"_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
**_

**-o0o-**

Jirou's death grip on the paper tightened even more as he tried to blink back tears that threatened to fall.

"Mi-chan…don't go yet okay? Get better…I… I will take you to the new amusement park that will be opening soon… you'll be better then, right?" Jirou asked in a shaky voice.

_**Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
**_

"I'm…not sure…but…just be happy…when you go there…ne?"

**-o0o-**

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
**_

Miharu felt her eyelids grow heavier and forced herself to stay awake just in time for Fuji to enter her room.

"Miharu…"

Miharu's breathing slowly became less and her heart monitor was slowly turning into a straight line. Syuusuke watched in horror as she said over the phone.

"Itte kimasu, Ji-kun…I'll see you much…much…la…ter…"

**-o0o-**

Jirou felt his hands tremble hearing what she said.

His mouth opened but no words came out. When he heard her take one last breath, he called out.

"Mi-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I…I love you…"

**-o0o-**

Miharu felt herself smile as she heard what he said, a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

After that, the line went dead.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

**-o0o-**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_I will now be your guardian angel, Ji-kun… I'll guide you forever… and… I love you too."_

**6 months after…**

"Sugoi!! Look at that ride! Let's ride there! Ne, Atobe, C'mon!" Jirou bounced up and down as he pointed to the roller coaster ride. Atobe gave him a disgusted look, "You expect ore-sama to ride such…_thing_?!"

Jirou nodded at him with a grin.

"Give the kid a chance, Atobe." Oshitari said beside him with a smirk.

"Look! It's Tezuka with Fuji!" Gakuto pointed out to two people who were walking together. Tezuka was holding a big stuffed cat in his hands as Fuji pointed to another booth were a stuffed cat was also displayed. From afar, they looked like a normal couple.

"Why is it that he seems to be addicted to cats?" Wakashi muttered underneath his breath only to be hushed by Shishido and Chotarou. They pointed over to Jirou who had a far-away look in his eyes as he watched the stuffed cat.

Fuji's head swerved towards their way and he waved to them. Jirou gave him an enthusiatic wave as he ran over to them, "Ne, Fuji-san are you and Tezuka-san together? You look great! And what are the cats for? Are you collecting them?"

"Behave, Jirou." Atobe's voice said from behind.

Fuji smiled gleefully to them, "Yes, Kunimitsu and I are together now, and the cats are…well, they're a new hobby!" he said with a big smile, "How about you, Akutagawa-san, what are you doing here?"

Jirou grinned at his idol, "I'm keeping a promise!"

"_**Ji-kun, are you enjoying yourself? That's nice, tell Syuu-niichan that I love him…and tell him thanks…"**_

"Let's try the fortune-teller, ne, Yuushi!" Gakuto persisted as he pointed towards a small teepee.

They made their way and one by one had their fortune told. When it was Jirou's turn, the woman seemed to be shocked as she said, "You have a great life ahead of you, especially with that beautiful guardian angel of yours."

Jirou smiled as soon as he got over his shock.

"She's only keeping her side of her promise…"

**-o0o-**

In Jirou's room, a small piece of crumpled paper fluttered with the wind as it lay on his desk.

_**I can strive on **_

_**I can carry on **_

_**I can live on **_

_**I can be strong. **_

_**I don't want to seem weak **_

_**In your eyes. **_

_**Please find what my heart seeks. **_

_**Before it dies. **_

At the back, it read.

_**I love you Ji-kun…**_

**-o0o-**

**I'm so super duper sorry about this VERY delayed chapter!! I know this fic sucks… but I still managed to finish it though… I hope that you all would read my TeFu fic **_**Unrequited**_** and it's sequel **_**Attempted Escape from Melancholy**_

**Thanks for the support until now!!**

**And the winner for the most number of reviews are:**

**THE GOLD COOKIE GOES TO:**

**silver0scorpion**

**darkxXxflames**

**THE SILVER COOKIE GOES TO:**

**invisible-gurl**

**THE BRONZE COOKIE GOES TO:**

**singerinthewind**

**meeqhuanne09**

**And thanks to all the reviewers and to all who placed me in their fave author's list and alert. To those who placed this fic in their faves and alerts, I also love you even though you don't review…hahah**

**This is the end, thanks for the support you guys! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Now review! This is the end after all.**


End file.
